Epilogue Become Prologue
by S Kaze
Summary: "Benar-benar bodoh. Tak ku sangkat kebodohanmu sampai seperti ini Naruto." Naruto tak akan marah pada Shikamaru. Karena kelakuan nya ini benar-benar sangat bodoh dan menyebalkan. "Apa aku begitu jahat pada Hinata tadi pagi?". Naruhina. Ch 8 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

disc: naruto tentu bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini pure punya saya hehe

1\. To Know You

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu, seorang gadis sedang berjalan di tengah kerumunan kota Tokyo. Padat merayap, trotoar di penuhi dengan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Gadis dengan surai indigo yang terurai dan poni yang sudah di tata rapi. Earphone putih sudah bertengger di telinga sang empunya. Kaki yang dihentakan menandakan sedang diputarnya playlist di ipod nya.

Setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan sampailah ia di sebuah tempat. Tempat dengan berbagai jenis buku di dalamnya. Ya itu adalah toko buku. Gadis itu memasuki toko buku, ada beberapa buku yang ingin di belinya. Mungkin tugas-tugasnya yang sudah menumpuk akan selesai setelah ia menyambangi toko buku yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Setelah memasuki toko buku tersebut, gadis itu langsung mendatangi susunan buku yang berjejer rapi di hadapannya. Papan nama seperti hukum, ekonomi, agama dan sebagainya terhias terpisah di tiap raknya. Tinggal seminggu lagi liburan musim panas berakhir, dan itu artinya ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya jika tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari gurunya. Gadis ini memang siswi yang rajin, ia selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan baik. Tak ada yang tertinggal semua ia kerjakan dengan sempurna. Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat gadis ini, mereka akan berpikir ia memiliki kehidupan sempurna, wajah yang cantik dan senyum yang ramah selalu tergambar dari diri gadis indigo ini. Tak perlu di tanya lagi, ia adalah orang dari kalangan atas bisa di lihat dari cara berjalan nya yang anggun dan dandanan nya yang sederhana tapi elegan. Teman-teman nya di sekolah biasanya memanggil nya, Hyuga Hinata. Siswi dari kelas 3E di SMA Konoha.

Setelah ia mendapat buku yang di cari, hatinya tak puas jika ke toko buku hanya membeli buku untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan tugas yang menunggu di meja belajarnya, matanya mengedar mencari buku-buku yang ia suka. Hinata memang rutin tiap bulan ke toko buku untuk membeli buku yang ia suka seperti novel, mungkin bisa dibilang ia adalah seorang pembaca yang mengagumkan karena novel-npvel yang sudah di belinya selama ini tertata rapi di rak khusus novel yang ia sediakan di kamar. Rak nya pun sudah hampir penuh, padahal hinata sengaja membeli rak dengan ukuran agak besar dengan maksud semua koleksi nya akan ia simpan dengan rapi disana.

"ah ketemu" saat tangan Hinata telah menyentuh buku yang dicarinya tanpa sadar ada sesuatu yang menindih tangannya, dan benar saja ada tangan orang lain di atasnya. "sumimasen.. apa kau juga ingin membeli buku ini?" Tanya pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua agak canggung, si pemuda pun seakan tersihir dengan manik keabuan gadis yang ada di hadapannya sampai akhirnya Hinata menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda "ah iya, tapi jika kau ingin membelinya silahkan ambil aku tak keberatan" ucap Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya pada pemuda itu. "ah jika kau mau, ambilah. aku bisa menunggu stoknya keluar lagi beberapa hari kemudian, lagipula dimana-mana laki-laki harus mengalah kan pada perempuan?" ucap pemuda itu dengan cengirannya. "benarkah? Aku sudah menunggu keluarnya buku ini sejak kemarin, sayang sekali buku ini hanya tersisa satu ya" rasa senang terpancar di wajah Hinata, begitu senang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen lollipop. Hinata mengatakannya seakan ia bertemu teman lama di toko buku padahal dia belum berkenalan sama sekali.

"begitu, aku juga sangat menyukai novel, toko buku ini cukup lengkap tak heran jika buku-buku nya lebih cepat habis terjual" lawan bicara nya pun seperti merespon ucapan Hinata. Pandangannya mengedar melihat suasana dalam toko buku tersebut. Sangat ramai memang. "ah baiklah kalau begitu novel ini aku ambil ya em... Maaf jika boleh tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata, ia memang gadis yang cukup polos hingga berani berbincang dengan orang asing yang ditemuinya saat ini. "Uzumaki Naruto" jelas si gadis juga menanggapi juga kata-kata naruto

"Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal" Hinata membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya memberi salam perkenalan pada naruto. "baiklah uzumaki-san terimakasih, jarang sekali aku melihat laki-laki suka membaca novel." Hinata agak terkikik baru sadar buku yang mereka perebutkan adalah sebuah novel. Dan hei sangat jarang kan laki-laki membeli novel. "ah begitulah, mungkin bisa dibilang aku sedikit berbeda, atau bisa juga di bilang unik" cengiran naruto terlihat dan itu hanya membuat gadis di depan nya bersemu. Langsung saja hinata ingin meninggalkan tempat itu karena tak ingin semu merah nya terlihat dan menimbulkan salah paham "baiklah aku duluan uzumaki-san" tapi pemuda itu memanggilnya "ano.. panggil aku naruto saja hehe" ucapnya tiba-tiba, hinata merasa sedikit aneh, tentu saja ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu tapi hinata selalu berpikir positif mungkin naruto orang yang supel jadi jelas saja ia bisa cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang di temuinya "kalau begitu panggil aku hinata" hinata berjalan meninggalkan naruto menuju kasir. "baiklah akan ku ingat"

Setelah keluar dari toko buku tersebut, hinata bergegas pulang. Kaki-kakinya sudah tak sabar ingin memasuki ruang kamar nya dan menyelesaikan semua tugas rumahnya lalu ia bisa membaca novel yang baru saja di beli. Kaki melangkah tapi pikiran tetap saja tak searah dengan langkah kakinya. Sedari tadi ia berpikir mengenai naruto. "tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya di suatu tempat dimana ya? Naruto uzumaki, siapa dia?" hinata berpikir sejenak siapa orang yang ditemuinya itu, sepertinya hinata mengenal sosok naruto dengan namanya yang familiar. Senyumnya yang khas dan manik biru nya seperti pernah terlihat di suatu tempat. Ditepisnya pikiran itu setelah melewati persimpangan dan beberapa rumah lagi adalah rumahnya. Rumah hinata tidak terlalu mewah tapi tetap elegan dengan gaya minimalis dan taman yang tertata rapi di depan rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, kucing peliharaan nya yang ia beri nama snow tak ia hiraukan, belanjaan nya pun dilempar saja keatas ranjang seakan barang itu tak berguna saat ini. hinata langsung menghamburkan diri ke kamar mandi karena tubuhnya yang lengket.

Setelan baju tidur dengan motif lavender sudah ia kenakan dengan rambut yang ia sanggul ke atas. Setelah tubuhnya segar, ia langsung mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan membuka buku yang baru saja ia beli. Saat melihat novel yang di letakkan nya diatas meja belajar ia teringat akan pemuda bernama Naruto uzumaki itu, ia masih saja memikirkan ia pernah mendengar namanya di suatu tempat. Tapi memikirkannya terus membuat kepalanya sakit, jadi hinata lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pergi tidur.

-0-

Libur musim panas sudah berakhir, dan hinata harus mulai memasuki sekolah seperti biasa. Hinata sangat senang karena ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya, mungkin kerinduan selama liburan akan terbayar jika ia memasuki gedung 3 lantai itu. Hinata sangat suka dengan sekolah karena hanya di sekolahlah ia menemukan kebahagiaan, bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, bertemu dengan orang banyak lebih menyenangkan di banding hanya membaca buku pelajaran atau novel sendirian di kamar. Memang rumah hinata tak terlalu besar tapi jika rumah itu hanya diisi 5 orang membuatnya merasa tetap sepi apalagi orang tuanya selalu bekerja, adik hinata –hanabi- pun juga punya kesibukan sendiri jadi tak selalu hinata bisa berbincang dengan hanabi. Dan pembantunya –misae- tentu saja punya pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk.

Jadi singkatnya ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Walaupun hinata adalah gadis yang pendiam di kelas tapi tak sedikit teman-teman yang perhatian padanya "hinataaaa, bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda, sakura. ia baru saja memasuki ruang kelas tapi dirinya sudah ditubruk oleh salah satu temannya itu. Tak mau kalah di belakang gadis kuncir kuda juga sudah mengekor di belakang sakura. "hei hinata… bagaimana kabarmu?"

"ah sakura, liburanku cukup menyenangkan. Dan kabar ku sangat baik ino, kurasa. bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" jawab hinata dengan senyum polosnya itu. "tak ada yang special, tapi beruntungnya kali ini sasuke pergi mengajakku jalan-jalan aaah senangnya.. tumben sekali ia seperti itu. Biasanya kan ia hanya ingin mengajak ku belajar bersama. Maklum murid teladan" sakura menceritakannya dengan wajah yang berbunga, sedangkan orang yang disebut namanya tadi cukup jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan sakura membuat sedikit semburat merah terlihat oleh hinata. "sakura,, sepertinya sasuke malu mendengar ucapanmu" sakura terlonjak tiba-tiba kaget dengan kata-kata hinata.

"apa aku berbicara terlalu keras?" sakura merutuki kebodohannya. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka mengumbar apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bisa saja sepulang sekolah nanti sakura mendapat ceramah sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa saja. "hei sakura… kau tau sendiri kan sasuke orang yang seperti itu. Kau sebagai pacarnya harusnya pengertian. Huh" ucap ino meledek. Mendengar hal itu membuat siku empat terbentuk di jedat lebarnya sakura. "diam kau ino.. lalu kau sendiri bagaimana dengan liburanmu. Jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu ya dengan sai?" kata-kata itu rasanya membuat ino ingin memukul jidat lebarnya sakura. "jaga ucapanmu jidat lebar.. tentu saja aku pergi ke tempat romantis dengan sai, sai kan sangat pengertian padaku" hinata yang mendengar dari tadi akhirnya angkat bicara. "sudahlah kalian berdua lebih baik kita duduk, bel sudah berbunyi tuh"

-0-

Saat istirahat, setelah menyantap bekalnya. Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan hanya untuk meminjam beberapa buku yang mungkin akan menghilangkan kebosanannya nanti di rumah. walaupun senang membaca tapi buku yang di pinjamnya kebanyakan novel-novel terjemahan yang halamannya bisa sampai 300. Dan hinata suka sekali membaca mading yang dibuat oleh klub sastra sekolahnya. Walaupun hinata mengikuti klub seni tapi ia juga menyukai sastra terutama puisi dan cerita pendek. Mungkin setiap bulan ia rutin membaca mading bulanan yang dibuat oleh klub sastra. Karena menurutnya walaupun masih SMA cerita yang ditulis di mading tidak kalah seru dengan cerita di novel yang biasa ia baca. Rasanya diri nya selalu haus akan tulisan-tulisan fiksi apapun itu. Jadi tak heran banyak novel menumpuk yang sudah mengantri untuk dibaca hinata.

Hinata melewati salah satu koridor dekat perpustakaan, matanya menetap pada satu tempat dan mulai membaca baris kata yang tertempel di mading sekolahnya. "hmm kali ini tentang astronomi ya, ternyata klub sastra itu harus punya wawasan yang luas sepertinya" setelah beberapa paragraf selesai dibaca. Mata hinata menemukan nama si penulis di sudut kertasnya. Di sana tertulis 'created by Uzumaki Naruto'

"tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana ya?" hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mencoba berpikir "ah, apakah dia orang yang ku temui di toko buku kemarin, tapi apa Naruto-kun di sini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang kutemui kemarin?" hinata berlalu meninggalkan mading tersebut. Ternyata ia baru ingat, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia sempat membaca mading yang mengangkat tema yang sama dan pengarangnya pun orang bernama Naruto itu.

Entah kenapa ia selalu mengagumi tulisan yang ia tampilkan di mading sekolah. Dari dulu, hinata hanya bisa membaca tulisan orang lain terkadang terbesit dipikirannya untuk mencoba menulis tapi saat tangannya mulai mengetikkan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu juga pikirannya buntu, bingung ingin menulis apa dan bagaimana harus memulainya. Dan di batalkannya niat itu, sampai sekarang hinata tak pernah mencoba untuk menuliskan sesuatu lagi.

"sakura, apa di klub sastra ada orang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" teman hinata yang bernama Haruno Sakura adalah anak yang supel, ia mempunyai teman dari kelas manapun beda sekali dengan hinata yang agak pendiam yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang tak pandai bergaul. "ada apa hinata, kau menyukai nya ya?" mata sakura memicing bermaksud untuk menggoda hinata. "ah tidak, aku hanya mengagumi tulisan-tulisannya yang ada di mading, kau kan tau aku suka membaca" hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan.

" tentu saja aku tau, kurasa kau benar-benar payah bahkan orang yang terkenal saja kau tidak tau. dia kan siswa kelas 3A. Dia juga salah satu murid berprestasi yang sering memenangkan lomba menulis. Dan kau tau ia adalah sahabat nya sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengenal siswa-siswa yang terkenal sih ditambah lagi dia juga tampan walaupun lebih tampan sasuke-kun" hinata tidak percaya. Naruto yang ia lihat kemarin terlihat hanya seperti siswa biasa maksudnya tak ada kelebihan semacam itu. Ya mungkin salahkan sifat urakan naruto. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. "ayolah, kau butuh lebih bersosialisasi sedikit, apa yang dipikir orang jika seorang Haruno Sakura mempunyai teman yang kuper sepertimu?" sakura mengejek, yang diejek pun menatap marah sakura

"jangan bicara seperti itu dong" hinata merengut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sakura. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sakura menyenggol sedikit tubuh hinata "lihat, orang yang baru saja kita bicarakan lewat." Hinata memperhatikan pemuda yang ditunjuk oleh temannya itu dan bingo! Dia adalah orang yang sama. Saat naruto lewat, banyak siswi berteriak histeris seakan bertemu dengan hantu(?) mungkin. "ah naruto-sama, siapa yang tak kenal dia. cengiran yang khas itu pasti membuat semua siswi terpesona olehnya, mata birunya dan rambut pirangnya itu" hinata hanya diam tak ada kata yang keluar dari lidahnya. Maksud meledek hinata tapi hinata malah mengacuhkannya "kau berlebihan sakuraaaa" tapi dalam hatinya hinata tak mengelak perkataan sakura.

sakura saja terpesona dengan sosok yang sedang berbincang dengan si rambut nanas ,shikamaru, di depan kelas 3A. "kau tau hinata, menurut gossip Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah orang yang romantis loh walaupun dia terkenal tak bisa diam dan tingkahnya aneh tapi jarang sekali ada orang yang dekat dengan nya? Maksudku sangat dekat tentunya. Terkadang dia sering menyendiri di belakang sekolah. Dan satu lagi walaupun dia pintar menulis, dia tak terlalu pintar dalam hal pelajaran " Hinata hanya diam mendengar ucapan temannya itu, sementara sakura tertawa setelah kata-kata tak pintar dalam hal pelajaran. 'jadi itu alasannya kenapa ia tak pernah terlihat di sekolah, ia selalu menyendiri' batin hinata.

Hinata pov

Ku perhatikan tiap bulan mading klub sastra, dan di sana terpampang namanya, orang yang selalu ku kagumi. Semakin ku membaca karyanya semakin ku kagum dengannya. Siapa sangka orang yang terlihat urakan seperti itu adalah penulis yang handal tapi sifatnya dan wajahnya tak bisa membohongi charisma dan pesona yang terpancar dari nya, iris biru langit nya yang begitu lembut dan senyumnya yang ramah itu. Tak akan bisa kulupakan. Tak ku sangka dia adalah siswa SMA Konoha juga. Murid berprestasi pula. "ah hinata kenapa kau begitu kuper sehingga tak mengenal siswa yang cukup berprestasi dan katanya siswa tertampan juga. Ya ampun," rutuknya kepada diri sendiri. Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa, aku pergi ke toko buku yang sudah menjadi langgananku, berharap bisa bertemu mungkin berbincang dengan naruto sebentar. Setelah melewati pintu otomatis yang terbuka, aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah berusaha mencari si penulis itu. Dimataku dia seorang penulis yang handal bukan pemuda terkenal sejagad sekolah yang ketampanannya cukup membuat gadis satu sekolah bertekuk lutut padanya.

Entah kenapa aku selalu terkagum dengan caranya menulis tiap baris kata itu. Sayangnya harapanku tak kunjung datang sore itu. Oke mungkin aku kurang beruntung hari ini. Ku ambil asal novel dihadapanku, mencari mana yang bagus untuk di beli. aku memang selalu mengagumi orang yang mempunyai kemampuan menulis yang baik. Imajinasi yang berbeda dari tiap orangnya membuat ku semakin tertarik untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan fiksi itu. Tiba-tiba saja baru satu langkah aku berjalan bermaksud membayar buku ini ke kasir dan tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. "maafkan saya, saya tidak melihat ke depan" ucapku takut orang yang ku tabrak akan marah. Ku tundukkan wajahku sejenak. Setelah beberapa saat, aku mencoba mendongak dan voila! aku tersentak karna orang yang ku cari ada dihadapanku sekarang. Waktu seakan berhenti, dan mataku cukup lama tertuju pada wajahnya.

End pov

Naruto pov

"maafkan saya, saya tidak melihat kedepan" ucap seseorang yang telah menyadarkan lamunanku. Ternyata aku menabrak seseorang dan hei sepertinya aku cukup kenal suara itu. "hinata-san..?" ucapku agak kaget saat bertemu lagi dengannya. Apa ini kebetulan atau kah takdir? hinata menatapku dengan wajah bingung. Ku goyangkan kelima jariku didepan matanya. "hei apa kau melamun?" dan kelima jari ku sukses membuatnya tersadar. "ah maafkan aku sudah menabrakmu, ehmm naruto-kun?" ucapnya agak ragu, mungkin ia takut salah orang karena di akhir ucapannya yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu. "hai.. kau membeli novel lagi?" tanyaku "iya dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Maksudku kau sedang mencari buku apa?" Tanya nya sambil melihat buku yang ku pegang. "antara langit dan bintang?" ucapnya melihat tulisan yang ada di cover buku yang ku bawa. "apa kau sangat menyukai astronomi, ah aku lupa.. kau murid SMA konoha juga? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu? Aku sering membaca tulisanmu" Tanya nya bertubi-tubi membuatku agak sedikit bingung. Aku mengangguk "ya aku sangat menyukai astronomi, apa kau murid SMA Konoha juga? Aku memang sering menulis untuk mading sekolah dan kebanyakan yang ku tulis mungkin cerita tentang astronomi yang agak di variasikan" tanyaku balik, agak bertanya-tanya dalam pikiranku apakah hinata juga murid SMA Konoha. "ah iya, aku sangat menyukai tulisanmu, teruslah menulis" ucapnya yang membuatku agak kaget ternyata dia sering membaca karyaku.

End pov

Normal pov

Mereka berjalan ke kasir secara bersamaan untuk membayar buku yang ada di tangannya. dan memutuskan untuk pulang bersama karena setelah mereka berbincang cukup lama diketahui arah rumah mereka searah sampai ada persimpangan di sudut jalan. Saat dijalan terasa hening karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai berbicara dan akhirnya hinata membuka percakapan dengan malu-malu karena terlalu heningnya suasana "umm, jadi sejak kapan kau mulai menulis Naruto-kun?" ucapnya. Naruto tersadar dari lamunan nya. "mungkin sejak setahun yang lalu, entah kenapa aku ingin menumpahkan apa yang ku imajinasikan di secarik kertas dan tak kusangka bukan selembar bahkan berlembar-lembar dan mulai lah hobi baru itu" hinata hanya mengangguk. "begitu, apa salah satu anggota keluargamu adalah seorang penulis?" hinata mengarahkan pandangan nya ke depan tak mau melihat naruto terlalu sering karna ia takut wajah nya berubah merah seketika nantinya. "ah tidak, ayahku pengusaha dan ibuku juga hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa dan lagi aku anak tunggal" ucapnya menjelaskan. "tapi tulisanmu sangat bagus tak heran jika kau sering menang dalam lomba menulis" ucap hinata kagum terhadap naruto. "benarkah? Aku tak menyangka tulisan yang hanya iseng untuk mengisi waktu luang itu akan berdampak sebesar ini" hinata hanya mengangguk. lalu suasana hening kembali. "oiya aku lupa, dimana kelasmu? Aku juga tak pernah melihatmu di sekolah" sambung naruto yang kali ini membuka pembicaraan baru. "aku kelas 3E sangat jauh dengan mu yang di kelas 3A, kau tau kelasku berada di sudut sekolah tempat yang sangat jarang di lewati siswa, dan mungkin aku jarang keluar kelas jadi begitulah" jelasnya. "lalu, kegiatan ekstra apa yang kau ikuti?" hinata agak ragu untuk menjawabnya, mungkin jika di bandingkan naruto ia hanya lah siswa biasa yang tak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa. "klub seni, tapi aku hanya mengikuti kegiatan jika ada event menggambar, yang jelas berhubungan dengan menggambar, karena aku suka menggambar" jawabnya. "mungkin lain kali kita bisa membuat komik karena kau pandai menggambar dan aku akan membuat plotnya " naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya. Hanya kata yang tak sengaja itu membuat hinata malu. Tak berapa lama mereka sudah harus berpisah karena kini mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan. "baiklah sampai jumpa" hinata berjalan tanpa menengok kearah naruto, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia memanggil. "hinata, bisa kita berangkat sekolah bersama besok?" Tanya nya. Untung saja mereka sudah agak berjauhan sehingga rona merah di pipi hinata tidak terlihat. Hinata hanya mengangguk. "kutunggu di persimpangan ini ok"

Dan sesuai rencana, mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka sepanjang jalan ke sekolah. Mungkin agak aneh jika dua orang yang baru beberapa kali bertemu sudah berangkat sekolah bersama. Tapi apa boleh buat seakan ini sudah jalan cerita yang harus mereka jalani jadi mereka hanya mengikuti alur saja. Sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di tangga arah kelas 3A dan 3E karena kelas mereka berlawanan. "hinata tadi pagi kau berangkat bersama siapa? Sepertinya ia si penulis terkenal yang karyanya sering di pajang di mading itu" ledek sakura. "jangan menggodaku begitu sakura rumah kita searah dan tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di persimpangan" jelas saja hinata bohong padahal mereka sudah merencanakannya walaupun hasilnya sepanjang jalan mereka hanya jalan dalam diam.

Akhirnya dalam waktu beberapa bulan mereka semakin dekat. Mungkin banyak faktor yang bisa di simpulkan kenapa mereka bisa dekat dalam waktu singkat. Dan salah satunya, rumah mereka searah dan juga hobi yang saling melengkapi naruto sebagai penulis dan hinata sebagai pembaca. Hinata tak pernah melewatkan karya naruto yang di pajang di mading, ia selalu membacanya, tak ada bosannya. Dan terkadang kini karya naruto lebih menarik daripada novel yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan. Karena entah kenapa sekarang karya naruto lebih bervariasi dan mungkin jalan ceritanya pun dibuat agak kompleks. Semakin dekat sehingga mereka bersedia untuk bertukar nomor ponselnya, apa yang di bicarakan mungkin hanya seputar sekolah, masalah hobi dan tulisannya tentunya.

Seorang hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa dekat dengan penulis yang sangat berprestasi di sekolah dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Mungkin semula hanya kekaguman tapi kekaguman berubah menjadi rasa yang lebih, entah apa namanya itu. Perasaan nyaman saat berkomukasi dan bersama dengan nya. Perasaan ingin terus bersamanya. Mata yang tak pernah teralih dari manik keabuan nya. Tapi di tepis nya jauh-jauh perasaan itu, hinata sebenarnya tak mau terlibat terlalu jauh dengan naruto. Ia belum siap menerima resiko yang sudah terpikir di benaknya. Sampai suatu hari naruto pernah bilang, "jangan lah kau terlalu dekat dengan seseorang jika kau tak ingin mempunyai hubungan dengannya" dan hinata sangat mengerti sekali kalimat itu. Sejak saat itu, ia mulai membiasakan diri tidak terlalu sering berhubungan dengan naruto, tapi rasanya rasa kesepian yang ia punya lebih besar dari apapun. Semakin hari perasaan hinata semakin tak terkendali, ingin rasanya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa membuat semuanya mengalir.

Ujian telah dekat, dan itu tandanya hinata harus berusaha dengan keras untuk menghafal pelajaran yang sudah di pelajarinya. Terlebih terkadang buku yang ia cari tidak tersedia di toko buku dan alhasil ia harus meminjam buku ke temannya yang bersedia. Sejarah jepang pelajaran yang sangat sulit bagi hinata, rasanya ia harus begadang semalaman untuk membaca satu buku yang ia saja belum punya sekarang. Karena rumah teman-temannya saling berjauhan apa lagi dengan sakura teman dekatnya jadi hinata tidak bisa belajar bersama dan ia harus berusaha mencari buku sejarah jepang itu kemana pun untuk bisa lulus ujian sejarah jepang.

-0-

Hinata sedang berjalan disamping naruto, inilah rasanya jadwal rutin barunya, pulang sekolah bersama naruto. "apa yang kau pikirkan hinata? Kau tampak pucat apa kau sakit?"

hinata hanya menunduk sedari tadi hanya aspal yang ia lihat tak jarang ia tersandung batu atau menabrak apa yang ada di depannya untung saja ia bersama naruto. Jadi kemungkinan untuk menabrak sesuatu pun berkurang. Dan semenit kemudian ia menggeleng "ah tidak aku hanya memikirkan ujian besok dan aku bingung harus belajar dari mana sedangkan buku yang ku perlukan tak ada di mana-mana" naruto masih menatap hinata datar. "buku apa itu?" Tanya nya singkat. "sejarah jepang karangan prof. sakamoto besok ada ujian sejarah jepang" di tendang nya botol kaleng di hadapannya. "ah aku punya buku itu apa kau ingin meminjamnya?" hinata seketika mendongak menatap naruto. "benarkah? Tentu saja aku tak akan menyiakannya dan akan berusaha belajar sekuat tenaga, tapi apa kau tidak membutuhkannya?" ya begitulah kalimat yang di ucapkan hinata dan setelah nya ia kembali menunduk. Merasa tak enak jika harus menyusahkan orang lain lagi. "ah tidak, kau tau jadwal ujian kita berbeda besok aku ujian matematika" ucapnya dan jelas saja membuat hinata senang. "benarkah?" naruto berdehem yang berarti iya "baiklah nanti sore kita bertemu di persimpangan ini jangan lupa pukul 4.30 aku akan membawakan bukunya untukmu" hinata mengangguk "umm aku akan datang, terimakasih sebelumnya naruto-kun"

-0-

maaf jika alur terlalu cepat, dan kalo ada typo atau apa soalnya aku ga sempet edit lagi. trus trus kira-kira lebih baik lanjut atau engga ya?

ditunggu pendapat kalian xD


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Suddenly Problem

Ujian sejarah jepang telah selesai, murid-murid pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar. ya jelas saja sejarah jepang sangat menguras otak atau lebih tepatnya kau harus rela belajar semalaman untuk menghafal peristiwa-peristiwa penting yang terjadi di masa lalu. Rasanya sangat berat ujian ini bagi orang yang tidak suka membaca. Melihat lembar kertas dan hanya ada tulisan yang berjejer pasti membuat kepala pusing. Murid kelas 3E kelihatan sangat lesu. Banyak yang menundukkan kepala nya di meja atau ingin buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi tidak dengan Hinata dan murid-murid teladan lain yang sudah terlihat dari pancaran wajahnya yang ceria setelah ujian itu.

"bukannya beberapa hari lalu, kau mengeluh buku mu hilang Hinata? Kenapa wajahmu begitu ceria setelah ujian selesai?" Sakura lah orang yang pertama kali menegur Hinata setelah ujian. Ia tau sekali apa yang Hinata alami.

Beberapa hari sebelum ujian,

"sakuraaaaaa… bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" sakura kebingungan, rasanya ingin disumpal nya mulut Hinata yang berteriak tidak jelas di pagi buta ini. " ada apa denganmu si? Apa Naruto sudah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padamu Hinata?" ledek sakura. Wajah Hinata masih serius tak ada tanda ingin tertawa atau bahkan menjawab ledekan Sakura. Sakura tak ingin mendapat pukulan di pagi hari dari Hinata akhirnya Sakura bertanya serius "ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata memberikan selembar kertas yang isinya adalah jadwal ujian. "iya ada apa dengan ini Hinata?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Buku sejarah jepangku hilang Sakura?" dan Sakura hanya bisa berteriak "apaaaaa? Kau tau sendiri kan buku itu sangat susah dicari. Dan ini sudah hari jumat, 3 hari lagi ujiannya.. dan aku tak mungkin meminjamkan buku ku karena aku juga belum belajar Hinataaaa" Sakura ceramah panjang lebar. "buku ku tertinggal saat aku pulang sekolah kemarin, aku mampir ke taman dan aku lupa membawanya setelah aku kembali bukunya sudah hilang"

-0-

"jadi apa jawabanmu Hinata? Sepertinya kau bisa menjawab semua soalnya" selidik Sakura. "Naruto meminjamkan bukunya padaku"Hinata menjawabnya malu-malu. "oh jadi pangeran baru mu itu jadi penyelamat sang putri" Sakura tertawa sepuasnya di depan Hinata. "jangan meledekku Sakura"

"baiklah Sakura sepertinya aku ingin ke Perpustakaan dulu sampai jumpa. Lebih baik kau makan bekalmu bersama Sasuke sepertinya dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi di depan kelas" Hinata berjalan melewati Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sengaja meledek Sakura yang pasti kena ceramah lagi dari Sasuke. "Sasukeeee maafkan aku, salahkan Hinata yang selalu mengajakku ngobrol setiap saat" Sasuke hanya menggandeng tangan Sakura "sudahlah ayo cepat nanti kita takkan sempat makan" akhirnya mereka pergi ke atap sekolah. Menurut Sakura tempat yang paling romantis di sekolah adalah di atap sekolah karena disana juga lah ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke.

Hinata menjalani kegiatan rutinnya, ya apa lagi kalau bukan pergi ke perpustakaan da mengecek mading sekolah. Saat perjalanan ke perpustakaan Hinata sangat senang terlihat dari hentakan kaki yang seirama dengan senandungnya. "Kira-kira tulisan bagaimana ya yang di buat Naruto kali ini, ah aku jadi tidak sabar." Seperti biasa perpustakaan sepi, tak ada yang spesial, susunan bukunya pun masih sama dan rapi. Dan kalau bisa di bilang Hinata sudah hafal tiap sudut perpustakaan dan orang-orang yang sering berkunjung kesana. Apalagi Hinata sangat mengenal ibu penjaga perpustakaannya, Ny. Kurenai.

Saat sedang memilih buku, Hinata melihat seseorang yang rasanya tidak pernah ia lihat di perpustakaan ini. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Walaupun ia sedang duduk, terlihat jelas badan nya ramping rambutnya hitam mengkilat dan warna matanya merah menyala sangat cantik potongan rambutnya pun hampir sama dengan hinata. Sangat penasaran? Jawaban Hinata pasti iya. Akhirnya Hinata menanyakan gadis itu kepada Ny. Kurenai sekalian mengurus peminjaman bukunya. "Ny. Kurenai bagaimana kabarmu, ah kau selalu cantik seperti biasa" Hinata menyunggingkan senyum khas nya. "bisa kau lihat sendiri kan aku baik-baik saja, kau pasti ingin meminjam buku seperti biasa"

"ya begitulah, hei apa kau tau gadis yang duduk di sudut ruangan itu? Rasanya aku baru melihatnya hari ini" tanya Hinata dengan rasa penasaran nya yang memuncak. "ah dia sangat cantik ya, seperti nya dia anak baru di sekolah ini, tadi sih di buku pengunjung perpustakaan namanya tertulis Uehara Minami" Hinata hanya berkata oh dan langsung pamit kepada Ny. Kurenai. Hinata melewati lorong sekolah mencari-cari mading yang ingin dia baca. Mata Hinata menyelidik mencari-cari karangan Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi sudah 3 kali di cari tetap tak menemukannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya ke kelas Hinata bertanya-tanya kenapa karangan naruto tidak ada di mading. Ah mungkin ia kehabisan ide tau mungkin temannya ingin menggantikannya untuk sementara, pikir HInata tak ambil pusing. Bel sudah berbunyi, tandanya pelajaran akan dimulai.

-0-

Hinata Pov

ah sangat membosankan apa yang harus aku lakukan, tugas-tugasku sudah selesai semua sejak tadi. Novel? Ah rasanya aku sedang tidak mood membacanya. Aku masih memikirkan kenapa tak ada karangan Naruto ya di mading. Tak berapa lama, ponsel ungu yang berada di nakas ku bergetar dan terlihat gambar amplop di layar kacanya. Siapa ya? Pikirku. Ku buka pesan itu dan ternyata orang yang sedang kupikirkan yang mengirimiku sms. "bagaimana kabarmu hari ini" ya itu lah pesan singkat yang dikirimkannya padaku. Kurasa sedikit aneh tak biasanya ia menanyakan kabarku. Maksudku biasanya jika ada yang ingin di bicarakan Naruto langsung bicara ke intinya. Ah kesempatan bagus sekalian saja ku tanya kenapa ia tak muncul di mading hari ini.

Ah aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan mu? Oh ya hari ini aku mampir ke mading dan tak menemukan tulisanmu kenapa? Padahal aku sangat ingin membacanya. Tombol kirim sudah kutekan. Selang beberapa menit Naruto langsung membalas pesan ku. "ah iya aku tidak sempat menulisnya karena beberapa hari ini aku sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah, baiklah Hinata aku akan istirahat. Kau istirahat lah juga jangan sampai sakit ya" ku tak menyangka Naruto sakit? Mungkin besok aku harus pergi menjenguknya. Yosshh baiklah akan ku bawakan bubur untuknya. Aaah aku selalu saja teringat cengirannya yang khas itu.

Keesokan harinya, tak sengaja di lorong sekolah Hinata bertemu dengan si rambut nanas ya siapa lagi kalau bukan nara shikamaru. "ano.. shikamaru-kun" orang yang tadinya hanya ingin berlalu mau tak mau menghampiri si rambut indigo "ah hinata, ada apa?" Hinata masih bingung apa yang harus di katakannya. Rasa penasaran shikamaru membesar dan memaksa Hinata untuk mengatakannya dengan cepat. "apa naruto hari ini masuk?" shikamaru yang hanya memegangi leher belakangnya berlalu melewati ku sambil bilang "belum, seperti nya ia sakit parah sudah beberapa hari dia tak masuk. Jenguklah dia mungkin saja saat kau jenguk ia langsung sembuh" begitulah katanya. Untung shikamaru tak melihat rona di wajahku.

-end pov-

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Hinata bergegas ke rumah Naruto. Rasa khawatir Hinata tampaknya sudah sangat besar. Rumah Naruto cukup besar, pekarangan nya pun tersusun rapi. Saat si pelayan mempersilahkan masuk Hinata melihat sosok yang tak asing sedang duduk di ruang tamu. "ah apakah ia juga temannya Naruto?" Hinata duduk di seberang perempuan itu. Dan mulai pembicaraan. "ano.. apa kau juga temannya Naruto. Nama ku HInata Hyuga dari kelas 3E kemarin aku juga melihatmu di perpustakaan. Kau pasti murid SMA Konoha juga kan" perempuan itu sangat manis dan hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Hinata.

Tuk tuk tuk suara langkah mendekat. Ternyata si rambut pirang yang keluar membuat 2 wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu menengok untuk melihat pangeran mereka. Naruto tampak kusut dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan baju tidur bola yang ia kenakan. Melihat raut wajahnya pasti dia baru saja bangun tidur. Hinata yang dari tadi memangku bungkusan kecil seperti bento itu langsung menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto-kun apa kau tak apa? Aku membawakan bubur untukmu" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan tak apa.

Naruto duduk di sebrang Hinata yang tak lain di samping minami. "Hinata perkenalkan ini Uehara Minami. Kami adalah teman sejak kecil sebelum aku pindah ke rumah ini" tapi Minami menambahkan "dan aku tunangannya Naruto" Minami yang langsung memeluk tangan Naruto membuat HInata terbelalak. Tak percaya. Tentu. Tapi Hinata mencoba mengontrol dirinya agar tak panik, "hey kau jangan seenaknya Minami. Itu kan masih belum di putuskan" Minami yang hanya memasang wajah polos menghiraukan perkataan Naruto. "aku yakin orang tua kita memang sudah setuju"

Sakit. Tentu. Hati Hinata bagai di tusuk seribu tombak. "ah tapi kalian pasangan yang serasi" Naruto tak percaya Hinata mengatakan itu. Hinata akhirnya meletakkan bungkus buburnya dan pura-pura mengecek hp padahal Naruto yakin hp Hinata tidak bordering. "ah sepertinya aku harus pamit. Aku sudah ada janji dengan sakura. Naruto istirahatlah yang cukup dan Minami tolong jaga dia ya"begitu lah dengan jawaban Minami yang mengangguk manis akhirnya Hinata pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Naruto yakin Hinata salah paham. "Baiklah aku kembali ke kamar, kau pulanglah Minami aku ingin istirahat" Naruto merasa bersalah harusnya Minami tak mengatakan itu di depan Hinata. "aku akan menjelaskan kepada Hinata tentang semua ini besok!"

TBC

haaiiii maaf ya ini lama banget post nya, soalnya lagi sibuk uts dan maaf banget ini pendek banget ya


	3. Chapter 3

3\. say I love you

Buku-buku dengan rapinya terbuka lebar diatas meja belajar si pemilik rambut indigo, catatannya pun rapi banyak stabile warna-warni pada jejeran katanya tertanda kalimat penting yang harus di baca berulang kali. Tapi tidak dengan bukunya si pemilik rambut indigo terlihat sangat kacau. Kepala yang ditundukkan di ujung meja belajar tertanda hatinya sangat rapuh untuk saat ini.

"dia sangat cantik" tiba-tiba kata-kata itu keluar. Hinata masih terbayang kejadian siang tadi. Terlihat sangat serasi memang Minami yang cantik dan Naruto yang jelas-jelas sangat tampan di mata Hinata. "apa mereka benar-benar sudah bertunangan?" hatinya berkecamuk. Hinata tau ini adalah resiko menyukai seseorang. Akhirnya hanya ada dua happy ending atau sad ending. Terakhir kali Hinata merasakan jatuh cinta ia hanya memiliki ending yang menyedihkan karena kau tau apa? Pacarnya itu selingkuh dengan janda anak dua. Bagaimana Hinata tidak trauma.

Drrtt…drrtt… ponsel sakunya bergetar tentu dilihat dari layarnya ada sebuah pesan masuk. Hinata sudah mempunyai firasat siapa yang akan mengiriminya pesan saat ini.

From : Naruto

Subject : -

Bisakah kita bertemu besok sepulang sekolah? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. –end-

Ragu untuk menjawabnya. Jelas. Hinata tau apa yang akan di bicarakan Naruto. Dan mau tak mau Hinata hanya membalas baiklah.

Naruto Pov

Tunggu,,, bagaimana cara ku menjelaskan kepada Hinata besok? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?. Dia tak boleh salah paham. Memang aku bertunangan dengan Minami tapi aku tak pernah menyetujuinya. Itu hanyalah perjanjian lisan yang diucapkan orang tua kita saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Oh tidak. Tak ku sangka candaan orang tua ku membuatku dalam masalah besar sekarang. Kau harus tenang naruto kau harus tenang. Mau tak mau aku harus menenangkan diriku sendiri. Lagipula apa-apaan Minami pindah ke sekolah ku. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu.

End Pov

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Tapi tidak bagi kedua orang yang sekarang sedang berjalan berdampingan. Mereka tak berharap keduanya bertemu sepagi ini tapi jika sudah takdir siapa yang bisa melawan.

Hari ini Hinata tidak seperti biasa. Ia bangun kesiangan salahkan Naruto ya ini memang semua ulah Naruto semalaman ia hanya memikirkan tentang Minami dan Naruto. Begitu pun dengan Naruto yang semalaman tak bisa tidur apa yang harus ia katakan besok kepada Hinata. Alhasil mereka berdua berlari-lari dan bertemu di persimpagan jalan. "mati aku! Bagaimana bisa Hinata terlambat? Kenapa kita harus bertemu sekarang. Aku belum punya kata-kata yang pas" Hinata yang melihat Naruto panik mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. "ano… selamat pagi Naruto" Naruto sedikit lega dengan sapaan Hinata. "selamat pagi Hinata, kenapa kau terlambat? Apa kau terlalu larut belajar" 'apa yang harus kukatakan' pikir Hinata. "ah iya, hari ini ada ujian jadi aku harus menghafal sampai malam" bohong Hinata.

"Hey kalian cepat masuk. Bagaimana bisa kalian bersantai sedangkan ini sudah jam setengah delapan" teriak guru di depan gerbang sekolah. Pastilah mereka akan di hukum nanti. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata berlari untuk mencapai gerbang. "Maafkan kami pak" jawab mereka serentak. "kalian ini cepat masuk pelajaran sudah di mulai" mereka mengangguk dengan sigap.

Hinata dan Naruto mengunci mulut saat perjalanan ke kelas mereka. Tapi saat berpisah di tangga Naruto teriak "Hinata jangan lupa pulang sekolah oke?" Hinata mengangguk. Mereka tak menyadari. Sosok wanita dengan rambut hitam legam mengamati mereka.

Jam Istirahat,

"hey,,, sudah berapa hari kau tak masuk seperti nya hari ini pun masih terlihat pucat ya?" sapa si rambut nanas. " ah aku sedang dalam masalah shikamaruuuu… tolong akuuu" Naruto merengek. "hey apa-apaan kau ini,, merengek begitu. Oh ya ku dengar si siswa baru itu teman masa kecilmu?" Naruto terkaget. Bagaimana bisa shikamaru mengetahui hal itu. "hey dia sangat cantik dan langsung populer di sekolah ini" tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh Naruto memotong kata-kata Shikamaru " dia adalah yang membuat masalah baru di kehidupanku" lagi.. Naruto merengek. Shikamaru yang sudah mulai kesal akhirnya meminta Naruto untuk menceritakannya.

Yah, Shikamaru adalah penasehat yang handal. "jadi begitu..sepertinya hidupmu sangat kompleks ya Naruto." Shikamaru menjelaskan apa yang harus Naruto lakukan dan Naruto menyetujui rencana Shikamaru. "yossshh.. baiklaaaah kau memang yang terbaik shikamaru"

Sedangkan di pihak lain, "Hinataaaaa,,, kenapa kau murung" si rambut pink menyapa dengan cerianya. Rasanya ia masih belum menyadari moodnya Hinata hari ini sangat hancur. "ano sakura apa kau tau Uehara Minami" sakura mengangguk "tentu saja si murid pindahan yang cantik itu kan, ia langsung populer loh di sekolah ini" Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya. Tapi sungguh terasa senyum nya kali ini sangat berbeda " ah iya kau memang ratu gossip yang hebat ya." Sakura tersadar bahwa ada gossip lain yang ia tau dan mungkin ini yang membuat Hinata murung pagi ini " dan kudengar Minami teman masa kecil Naruto ya" akhirnya ia mengerti, pikir Hinata. Hinata menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya di rumah Naruto kemarin. "apaaaaaaaaa? Yang benar saja apa-apaan dia tiba-tiba mengaku tunangannya Naruto"

"ya Naruto hari ini mengajakku bertemu sepulang sekolah ku rasa ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya" sakura mendukung, ia juga ingin tau bagaimana cara Naruto menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata. "baiklah semoga kau dapat yang terbaik tenang saja kau selalu kudukung"

Sepulang sekolah,

"Hinata apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Hinata duduk dekat pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Wajahnya sangat tenang tapi juga terlihat sedih. Naruto sedikit tak tega membuat orang yang dia sayang sangat cemas.

"Hinata maafkan aku" Naruto menunduk menyadari kesalahannya. Kau tau padahal mereka belum terikat hubungan tapi keduanya seakan tau walaupun tanpa di bicarakan mereka memang saling menyayangi. "kau tidak melakukan kesalahan Naruto kenapa kau meminta maaf" kepala Naruto menegak. "karena aku tau aku membuat kesalahan, karna aku tau aku membuatmu sedih karna aku tau aku telah menyakitimu." Hinata sebenarnya tak tega melihat Naruto karena ini memang bukan kesalahannya.

"kau tau Hinata, kita memang baru beberapa bulan saling kenal tapi aku mencintaimu" mata Naruto sangat tajam. Hati Hinata berbunga tapi kebingungan jelas terasa. " ada apa ini tiba-tiba?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "aku tak tau jika harus menjelaskan kenapa aku tiba-tiba berkata mencintaimu karena hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku. Minami memang tunanganku tapi aku tidak menyetujuinya lagipula ia belum sah ini hanya perjanjian lisan yang di bicarakan orang tua kami. Kumohon percayalah padaku Hinata" sempat tertegun, Naruto melanjutkan "aku selalu ingin bersamamu, hatiku sakit jika melihatmu sedih. Maukah kau bersamaku mulai sekarang?"

Hinata berpikir keras apa yang harus ia katakan. Dan setelah diam beberapa menit. "aku memaafkanmu. Tapi aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Bisakah kau menunggu?" sedikit kecewa atau bahkan sangat kecewa Naruto akan mengira Hinata akan langsung menerimanya tapi ternyata tidak. Tapi Naruto sudah bersyukur Hinata telah memaafkannya. "3 hari, berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir dalam 3 hari"

"kenapa begitu lama? Apa kau sangat tidak mempercayaiku? Baiklah aku akan menunggu. Pikirkanlah baik-baik" Hinata meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Terlihat kejam? Sebetulnya tidak. Karena Hinata hanya ingin mengetes Naruto sejauh mana ia menyayangi Hinata. 5 menit ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto tiba-tiba Minami menghampiri Hinata. "Hinataaaaa" ia melambaikan tangannya. " aku Minami masih ingat kan? Aku ada di kelas 3B hehe. Aku akan bergabung di klub seni mu jadi mohon bantuannya" Minami menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

'cobaan apa lagi yang harus ku terima tuhan, Minami akan 1 klub denganku?' Hati Hinata bicara.

TBC

Kyaaa ini pertama kalinya kaze balas review di dalam cerita maaf yang kemarin baru sempat di balas disini.

Guest : sudah di archive ya terima kasih atas sarannya ^^

Taimi : sudah di tambah ya taimi-san terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

Rika Hiyama : sudah dilanjuuuuuut silahakn dibacaa! ^^

Kyoko-chan : sudah di tag dan sudah di apdet makasih sarannyaa ^^

Mimixx : makasih udah di semangatin udah di lanjut yaaah^^

Guest baik : udah, udah, udah yeeey udah lanjut ya ^^

Singgih : sudah diusahakan secepat mungkin singgih-san^^

Byakugan no hime : wah berat dimananya nih jika berkenan hime-san bisa kasih saran ^^

Yudi :terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini semoga tambah suka

Sebelumnya kaze minta maaf jika di chapter ini reader semua kurang suka atau kurang bagus jika berkenan bisa beri saran kaze agar fic ini jadi lebih bagus hehe maklum newbie akhir kata arigatoouuuuu…


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Doubt and Confuse

Keesokan harinya, Hinata masih dalam keadaan yang kusut. Rambut si indigo yang biasanya tertata rapi dengan poni sejajar yang ada diatas matanya tak lagi terlihat seperti itu. Hinata tau sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang harus di pusingkan sampai-sampai menyisakan lingkar hitam bagai mata panda di matanya yang indah itu. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa tidur. Beruntung ia tak terlambat untuk kedua kalinya.

Kata-kata "Aku akan bergabung dengan klub senimu" selalu terngiang saat Hinata mencoba untuk tidur. Sebenarnya Hinata adalah orang yang ramah kepada siapapun. Ia akan menyambut orang-orang yang ingin bergabung ke klub nya. Hinata juga sebenarnya tak ambil pusing karena Minami ingin bergabung ke klubnya. Tapi.. yang Hinata pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya bersikap kepada Minami saat dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Minami adalah teman masa kecil dan sekaligus mengaku sebagai tunangan orang yang ia cintai.

"Yoooo Hinata… ada apa lagi dengan mu? Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya tak cukup tidur ya?" sapa Ino yang membuat Hinata menjadi tambah Badmood. "Sudahlah tolong jauhi aku hari ini sepertinya aku hanya ingin tidur" dengan cueknya ia melewati Ino. Belum sampai ia ke meja nya lagi-lagi ada saja orang yang membuatnya kesal.

"Yang benar saja seorang Hinata mengatakan ingin tidur di kelas? Sepertinya kisahmu menjadi semakin rumit ya sampai-sampai membuat mu seperti ini… dan lihat seperti nya ada seseorang yang menaruh sesuatu di mejamu daaaan itu pasti diaa kan" Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura bicarakan hanya menatap polos si rambut merah muda itu.

"Jika keadaanku sudah lebih baik akan aku ceritakan sakura. Sekarang biarkan aku duduk" dari jauh terlihat bunga berwarna ungu tergeletak di meja Hinata. "Siapa yang mengirim ini?"

"Yaaa jelas si pangeran mu itu kan" Sakura tak mempedulikan mood Hinata pagi ini.

Hinata duduk dan mendapati surat di kolong mejanya. Sebaris kata tertulis 'Aku pasti akan mendapat jawaban iya darimu dalam 3 hari ini Hinata' ya begitulah isi suratnya. Dan itu hanya membuat Hinata tersenyum.

-0-

"Kira-kira apa Hinata sudah menerima bunga dariku ya?" terlihat kecemasan di wajah si rambut pirang. Naruto tak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Hinata saat menemukan hadiah untuknya nanti. Naruto bergegas keluar kelas untuk melihat apakah pujaannya itu sudah melihat pemberiannya. "hey mau kemana kau jagoan sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Shikamaru merasa pusing setelah bertabrakan dengan Naruto. Tapi si rambut nanas hanya menghiraukannya saja. "ah paling-paling Hinata. Dasar si Naruto itu"

Naruto sampai di depan kelas Hinata. Senyum terkembang di bibir Naruto karena sesuai harapannya. Ia melihat Hinata tersenyum sambil mencium bunga ungunya. "Yosshh sepertinya ia senang" hanya itu. Ya setelah nya Naruto lekas kembali ke kelasnya. "Ada apa denganmu pirang?"

"Sepertinya Hinata menyukai bunga pemberianku" Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum.

-0-

"Rasanya aku tak ingin ke perpustakaan hari ini" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Langkah kaki gontai seakan tak tau arah tujuan dan membuat kecelakaan kecil di depan tangga kelas 3. BRUKK! "Duh… merepotkan tolong gunakan matamu saat berjalan" si pria yang di tabrak bangun dari posisinya. Hinata hanya meminta maaf sambil menunduk. "Eh kau Hinata rupanya.. ada apa denganmu baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini" Hinata menggeleng, ternyata orang yang ditabrak adalah Shikamaru. Hinata hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa. "Aku mau ke kantin, apa kau sudah makan siang. Mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama hari ini"

Hinata tidak terlalu suka keramaian jadi mereka makan di bangku taman dekat gedung olahraga. "Jadi, apa kau ada masalah dengan Naruto?" Hinata terbelalak. Shikamaru memang orang yang to the point. Sambil memakan rotinya Shikamaru terlihat sangat santai. "Ah tidak… hanya saja aku sangat bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi Minami sedangkan aku tau kenyataannya dia adalah teman masa kecil Naruto."

"Kau tau terkadang seseorang tak selalu ingin berhubungan dengan orang yang ada di masa lalu melainkan orang yang muncul di hidupnya tanpa sengaja" Shikamaru berhenti sejenak. "Harusnya kau tak perlu pusing memikirkannya bersikaplah seperti biasa anggap ia temanmu dan walaupun kau menganggapnya rival, kau harus bersaing sehat dengan nya. Tapi aku yakin kau sudah tau bagaimana akhir dari kisahmu ini karena kau pasti merasakannya kan" lanjutnya.

"Aah.. aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Shikamaru" sandwhich yang Hinata pegang bahkan belum di buka nya. "Baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi Hinata. Kau pasti bisa! lagipula Minami adalah gadis yang baik" Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dari lantai 3, Naruto melihat Shikamaru berbincang dengan Hinata. Naruto tidak tau bagaimana harus mengartikan ekspresi wajah Hinata. Sedangkan Minami yang dari tadi berada di samping Naruto berusaha untuk menyuapkan nasi ke mulut Naruto. Tapi jelas saja di tolaknya. Itu membuat Minami murung. Minami sebenarnya tau bahwa Naruto tak menginginkannya. Tapi selama Naruto belum ada ikatan dengan Hinata, ia masih bisa berharap. "Yosshh aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya dan dekat seperti dulu" ungkap Minami,

-0-

Ruang klub seni,

Mulai hari ini Uehara Minami akan bergabung bersama kita. Hinata sebagai ketua klub memperkenalkannya "Mohon bantuannya yaa" ucap riang Minami. 'aku harus tenang, aku harus bersikap biasa terhadap Minami' ucap Hinata dalam hati. "Hari in kita akan membicarakan mengenai lomba yang sudah kita bicarakan kemarin. Aku akan mengirim 2 kelompok ke dalam lomba ini dengan masing-masing kelompok 3 orang." Hinata menjelaskan. "Tunggu sebentar.. lomba apa ini?" potong Minami. "Jadi kita akan mengikuti lomba manga yang akan di adakan 1 bulan lagi. Jika kita bisa berhasil memenangkan lomba ini. Klub seni akan bisa mengikuti lomba nasional yang akan diadakan di akhir tahun" Jelas Hinata lagi.

"Aku ingin kalian membentuk kelompok sendiri dan buat manga kalian dalam 3 hari. Hasil terbaik dari kalian akan aku sertakan lomba untuk bulan depan" Hinata bersikap seperti biasa. Anggota klub langsung membentuk kelompok. Hinata melihat Minami cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lain. "Anoo… Hinata apa aku sebagai anggota baru juga boleh ikut berpartisipasi?" tanya Minami. Ternyata sikap Minami sangat berbeda. Tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Minami adalah orang yang ramah dan ceria. "Boleh saja, tak ada larangan. Kau bisa mencobanya" dan setelah nya Minami mengatakan terimakasih.

Sepulang pertemuan klub, tak sengaja Hinata bertemu Naruto. "Ehmm Hinata,, apa kau menerima bungaku tadi pagi?" Naruto terlihat bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Padahal Naruto sudah tau jawabannya tapi ia sengaja pura-pura tidak tau. Naruto baru bisa berbincang dengan Hinata untuk hari ini. Dan rasanya, Naruto sudah sangat merindukannya. Biasanya ia mengobrol lama-lama tapi suasana canggung saat ini sangat menjengkelkan Naruto.

"Terimakasih aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi kau harus menunggu dua hari lagi untuk menerima jawabanku"

"ah iya aku akan sabar menunggu, semoga jawaban itu tak mengecewakan ku" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan serius. Minami berjalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Pastilah ia ingin menghampiri Naruto. "Ah baiklah Naruto aku pulang duluan ya.. hati-hati di jalan" Naruto hanya bisa menerimanya. "Aaaah cepatlah keadaan seperti ini berlalu aku sangat tidak menyukainyaaaa.. kapan aku bisa berbicara biasa lagi dengan Hinata tampaknya ia selalu menghindar?"

"Narutoooo ayo pulang bersamaaa.." wajah Naruto berubah. Gadis yang selalu mengikutinya kini ada di depan matanya. Padahal ia ingin tak bertemu Minami lagi setelah melihat Hinata. "Minami, sepertinya aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Kalau begitu sampai jumpaaa" Naruto dengan sepihak meninggalkan Minami sendirian. Sebenarnya sangat menyedihkan.

Minami menampakkan raut wajah murung. Dari kejauhan si rambut nanas melihat kejadian itu dan nampak tak tega melihat Minami. "Hey kau tidak pulang rambut hitam?" tanyanya dari kejauhan membuat suaranya agak menggema karena sekolah yang sudah sepi. "ah aku baru ingin pulang" Shikamaru melihatnya butiran bening sedikit keluar dari ujung matanya. Ternyata dia menangis. Bingung. Shikamaru bingung harus berkata apa. "lebih baik kita pulang hari sudah mulai sore". Akhirnya Minami berjalan beriringan bersama Shikamaru. "Jadi kau menginap di rumah Naruto?" Minami mengangguk. "Ya hanya selama aku belum menemukan apartemen saja"

"Hey Shikamaru, kau teman baiknya Naruto kan? Menurutmu Naruto orang yang bagaimana?" Shikamaru merasa pembicaraan ini sudah mulai merasuk ke masalah mereka. "Aaaah Naruto itu orang yang menyebalkan kurasa, ia sering cengar cengir sendiri seperti orang gila. Tapi ku pikir dia adalah orang yang hebat. Karena jika dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu. Ia akan berusaha sampai itu terjadi"

"Ya kupikir juga begitu. Dia adalah orang yang hebat" Minami berjalan sambil menunduk. "hey kurasa aku akan menyerah saja" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tak ingin dengar, itu bukan masalahku. Kau bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri kan" Shikamaru mengatakan hal yang jahat pada seorang gadis. "Ah maaf, kau orang yang sangat simple ya Shikamaru" ucap Minami sambil tertawa. "terkadang ku pikir aku lebih baik menyukai orang sepertimu" Shikamaru hanya tertawa dan tak membalas perkataan Minami. "ah baiklah cukup sampai sini saja terimakasih sudah menemaniku" Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

-0-

"Aku pulaaangg…" keadaan rumah Nampak sepi sepertinya Naruto belum pulang. Minami bergegas ke kamar dan membersihkan diri. Setelah beberapa jam, Minami menunggu Naruto belum juga pulang. Jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka 8. Cklek! Pintu terbuka.. Naruto jalan sempoyongan.. Minami yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Naruto. "kau kenapa?" Minami memegang tangannya. tangan Naruto panas, Minami mengecek suhu badannya. Tak mungkin demam nya kembali lagi bahkan lebih parah. "Hinataaa… Hinataaa…"

"sepertinya ia mengigau… Naruto ayo pergi ke kamar dan kompres badanmu.." Naruto diam sejenak dan memandang Minami. "Kau terlihat cantik Hinata" Minami rasa ia sudah parah bahkan dirinya pun dibilang Hinata. Saat ingin merangkul pundak Naruto dan Cup! Naruto mencium Minami dan jatuh pingsan. "hey Narutoo… apa-apaan dia setelah menciumku lalu ia pingsan. Pasti ia menyangka aku Hinata"

'kurasa aku tak bisa menang dari Hinata' ucap Minami dalam hati.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Gift For You

Surai pirang nya bergoyang sedikit karena hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang tertutup tirai transparannya. Bau yang sedap dan wangi mampir ke lubang hidung si pemilik yang masih saja menutup matanya. Rasa sakit kepala yang kemarin di alaminya kini muncul lagi. Tangan kanan si pirang mengetuk-ngetuk kecil kepalanya sendiri. Berharap sakitnya akan menghilang atau setidaknya berkurang.

Mata nya terbuka perlahan, iris shappirenya mengedar untuk melihat kondisi sekitar. Kepalanya di tengokan ke samping, ia melihat semangkuk bubur, segelas air dan beberapa obat. Kesadarannya mulai pulih setelah beberapa menit ia terdiam.

"Sepertinya aku pingsan lagi semalam," ditegakkannya tubuh si pirang dan memilih untuk bersandar dengan alas sebuah bantal. Nampan bubur yang ada di sampingnya sungguh menarik perhatian Naruto. Setelah diperhatikan lebih dekat ada kertas kecil yang di tindih oleh mangkuk buburnya. 'apa ini?' ia bertanya dalam hati. Tak sabar untuk membukanya, Naruto tanpa basa-basi mengambil dan membukanya.

'Naruto-kun, makanlah bubur ini sampai habis. Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya. Kau tak boleh kemana-mana jika demam mu belum turun. Minami'

Diletakkan nya kertas itu, Naruto memakannya hingga habis. Lalu meminum obatnya. Jam di nakasnya menunjukkan pukul 10. 'Selama itu kah aku tertidur.' pikirnya. Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memilih untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Seperti biasa, rumahnya selalu sepi. Inilah kenapa yang membuat Naruto bosan di rumah. Ya, lebih baik diluar rumah, ia bisa bertemu teman-temannya.

Hari ini, hari kedua setelah insiden pernyataan cinta itu. Naruto lupa bahwa harusnya tiap pagi ia mengirimkan bunga lili ungu untuk Hinata. Diacak-acak surai pirangnya itu, merasa kesal karena di saat seperti ini ia harus sakit. Naruto ingat, kemarin Shikamaru bilang, bahwa perempuan itu sangat suka hadiah, jadi sering-seringlah berilah kejutan kepada Hinata. Begitulah katanya.

Karena Naruto sakit, ia yakin Minami akan memberi tahu wali kelas dan Shikamaru bahwa ia tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Tapi, bukannya istirahat. Naruto lebih memilih untuk bersiap-siap mandi dan pergi mencari sesuatu yang akan diberikan kepada Hinata.

Kaos dengan dibalut kemeja diluarnya dengan celana jeans yang pas membuatnya terlihat sangat santai, bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat sakit. Naruto lebih memilih untuk memakai topi nya, jaga-jaga jika ada siswa sekolahnya yang tahu ia tidak masuk sekolah tapi malah jalan-jalan santai di luar.

-0-

"Ternyata hari ini tidak ada bunga seperti kemarin ya," celetuk Sakura mengabaikan mood Hinata pagi ini. "Apa ia sudah bosan untuk mengejarmu." Lanjut Sakura berniat meledek Hinata dan membuatnya moodnya hancur lagi. "Jangan ganggu aku hari ini Sakura." Wajah Sakura cemberut, ia hanya berniat bercanda. Hinata sangat serius membaca buku sejarahnya sejak tadi. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau baca sih Hinata sejak tadi." Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan mengambil buku kecil yang ada di balik buku sejarahnya. Ternyata sebenarnya bukan buku sejarah yang ia baca.

"Bagaimana menghadapi teman masa kecil orang yang kau sukai?" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah membaca judulnya. Rasanya air mata ingin keluar di ujung matanya. Sakura lagi-lagi mengabaikan wajah Hinata yang cemberut. "Kenapa kau tertawa Sakura? Memang ada yang salah?" begitu polos wajah Hinata menjawab tawaan Sakura.

"Kau sangat lucu, Hinata. Untuk apa kau membeli buku seperti ini? Ternyata kau tidak menyerah pada Naruto ya, kau tak mau kalah dengan Minami." Sebenarnya Hinata juga malu untuk membeli buku itu, karena saat ia membayar ke kasir pun, si kasir juga sedikit menahan tawa saat melihat judul buku nya. Tapi Hinata mengabaikannya. Ia sudah bingung sejak kemarin, bagaimana sebenarnya harus menghadapi Minami.

"Kau tak membutuhkan buku ini Hinata," Sakura memasukkannya ke dalam tas, bermaksud menyita buku tak pentingnya Hinata itu. "Hadapilah Minami dengan alami, tak perlu aturan ini itu, itu juga dapat melatih membuatmu menjadi dewasa" lagi-lagi cemberut. Jika Sakura sudah berbicara seperti itu, Hinata hanya bisa diam dan tak mood untuk menjawabnya lagi.

-0-

Hinata tak ingin mendengar ocehan panjang lebar nya Sakura di kelas, jadi ia memilih untuk mencari cemilan ke kantin. Baru saja ia keluar kelas, Minami ada di hadapannya. "Ketua, aku sudah menyelesaikan manga untuk lomba. Aku sudah meletakkannya di ruang klub." Hinata hanya mengangguk. Hinata merasa mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan Minami saja sangat bersikap biasa dengan nya. Tak ada hal yang aneh yang sering ia lihat di acara dorama yang selalu ia tonton.

"Baiklah aku akan mengeceknya nanti." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum dan melewati Minami. "Etto.. satu lagi Ketua. Naruto hari ini tidak masuk, ia sakit mendadak, semalam ia demam dan jatuh pingsan." Hinata tersentak, ia berpikir kenapa Minami memberitaunya. Kali ini Hinata berpikir dua kali, mungkin Minami adalah orang yang baik. "Oh begitu, baiklah terimakasih sudah memberi tau ku. Oh ya satu lagi bisakah kau memanggilku Hinata saja" Minami yang kali ini menyunggingkan senyumnya dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Langkah nya terhenti saat melihat Shikamaru sedang duduk sendirian di kantin. Hinata menghampirinya dengan membawa susu kotak dan roti manis di tangannya. "Shikamaru, kenapa kau sendiri?" Shikamaru menoleh mendengar suara lembut si rambut indigo. "Ya, hari ini Naruto sakit. Apa kau sudah tau?" Hinata bilang ia sudah tau dari Minami. Sebenarnya Shikamaru agak bingung, kenapa ia bisa tau dari Minami. Bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan dua orang yang memperebutkan teman nya ini? Terkadang Shikamaru tidak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan.

"Apa kau berniat menjenguknya nanti Hinata?" Hinata menggeleng, ia tak ingin bertemu Naruto dulu saat ini. Karena ia tau, besok adalah penentuan apakah ia bisa terus bersama Naruto atau tidak. "Tidak, aku tak ingin mengganggunya dulu. Lagi pula aku yakin besok dia sudah masuk sekolah." Shikamaru tak ingin ambil pusing dengan jawaban Hinata. Seperti biasa ia tak ingin memikirkannya karena hanya akan merepotkan. Teng teng teng.. bel istirahat berakhir. Mereka memilih kembali ke kelas bersama.

-0-

Di lain tempat, Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah kafe. Memesan secangkir latte untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Mungkin jika di lihat dari jauh, Naruto tidak tampak seperti seorang siswa SMA. Ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa atau seorang anak band yang sedang memikirkan untuk membuat lagu baru. Naruto sangat kesal, bahkan kekesalannya membuatnya menghabiskan latte itu dalam sekali teguk. Mau tidak mau Naruto memesannya lagi.

Sudah beberapa jam, dan sudah beberapa toko yang ia masuki. Naruto belum menemukan barang yang cocok untuk Hinata. Mungkin, karena perasaannya yang cuek terhadap apapun membuatnya bingung sendiri. Ia tak pernah mendengarkan teman-temannya bercerita mengenai hal yang disukai perempuan. Kini ia hanya bingung sendiri.

Ponsel nya hanya diputar sana-sini. Sudah 15 menit ia duduk tapi belum mendapatkan pencerahan. Akhirnya tak ada pilihan lain, ia menelepon Shikamaru.

Drrtt…Drrtt… Ponsel di kantung Shikamaru bergetar berkali-kali. Ini hanya membuat jengkel si rambut nanas. Ia tak bisa konsentrasi untuk mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Berkali-kali sejak tadi, semakin diabaikan, Shikamaru semakin kesal. Mau tak mau Shikamaru mengangkat tangan untuk izin ke kamar mandi kepada gurunya.

Di lorong arah kamar mandi, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek, siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menjahilinya siang-siang begini? Ternyata terpampang nama Naruto. 8 panggilan tidak terjawab. 'Apa-apaan anak ini? Mengganggu waktu belajarku saja, bahkan sedang sakitpun bisa merepotkanku juga' pikirnya dalam hati.

Tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar, tak perlu hitungan menit, Shikamaru mengangkat panggilannya. "APA!" orang yang diseberang telpon terkekeh dan hanya bisa cengar-cengir yang tak bisa dilihat lawan bicaranya.

"Bisakah kau bicara pelan sedikit Shikamaru? Jangan marah begitu." Ucap Naruto dengan pelannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Kau meneleponku saat jam pelajaran Asuma-sensei!" masih dengan nada marahnya Shikamaru. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai-sampai menggangguku saat jam pelajaran." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada kesal.

"Begini, dengarkan aku. Kau tau kan hari ini aku tidak masuk, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti saranmu yang kemarin. Jadi walaupun aku sakit, aku pergi mencari kado untuk Hinata. Kira-kira kado apa ya yang harus ku beli?" diseberang telpon, Shikamaru mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. Kekesalannya kali ini, memukul dinding yang ada di depannya saja rasanya tidak akan cukup. "Kau menggangguku di jam pelajaran hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan tak penting mu itu? Lebih baik kau putuskan saja sendiri." Tut tut tut.. ternyata Shikamaru memutus telponnya. "Shikamaru temeee... bisa-bisanya ia menutup telponku." Naruto mulai menggerutu sendiri.

Sedangkan perempat jalan tergambar di kening Shikamaru, kaki nya di hentakan masuk ke dalam kelas. Asuma-sensei sampai berhenti saat menjelaskan di depan kelas.

Setelah menyeruput latte terakhirnya, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari kado yang pas untuk wanita pujaannya. Iseng melewati toko buku, Naruto masuk ke dalam melihat jejeran buku rapi yang masih di sampul di tiap raknya. Matanya mengedar, Naruto berhenti didepan salah satu rak. Tulisan 'Novel' pada rak itu menarik perhatian Naruto.

Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan kado yang pas untuk Hinata adalah Novel pilihannya. Cukup lama ia memilih, bahkan saking selektif nya, Naruto tiga kali mengitari rak novel tersebut. Naruto memutuskan mengambil salah satu novel dengan cover pasangan yang sedang duduk di bukit sambil melihat banyak nya bintang di langit, sang pria menunjukkan jarinya ke arah langit. Di langit Nampak ada bintang jatuh diantara ribuan bintang yang kelap-kelip. Judul novel tersebut adalah "Kupastikan kau menjadi bintang masa depanku".

"Kurasa aku akan memberinya ini." Akhirnya setelah seharian berkeliling. Sebuah buku dengan cover yang cantik ini lah yang di pilihnya. Novel tersebut tak lupa di sampul sedemikian rupa. Pita ungu menghias di ujung nya.

Langit berubah kehitaman, sore yang cukup dingin. Naruto memilih untuk mempercepat langkah. Ia tak ingin dirinya kehujanan dan besoknya tak masuk sekolah. Cukup hari ini saja. Karena Naruto sangat yakin besok adalah hari keberuntungannya. Sebelum memberikan kepada Hinata, Naruto mampir ke sebuah toko bunga. Sebenarnya ini adalah toko bunga langganannya.

"Permisi.." toko bunga yang mempunyai nama Shizune florist ini cukup sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. "Ah Naruto... sudah lama kau tidak datang kesini." Shizune si pelayan memberikan senyuman kepada Naruto. "Kemarin, aku baru saja kesini. Tapi saat itu kau tidak ada." Si pelayan hanya menjawab oh begitu dan menanyakan Naruto bunga apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Tolong 1 buket lili ungu ya," pinta Naruto. "Tolong buat karangan yang bagus ya, dan pitanya gunakan warna putih ya." Lanjutnya lagi. Setelah beberapa menit, bunga tersebut sudah siap. Naruto membayarnya dan pamit.

Naruto harus cepat-cepat mengantarkan barang-barang ini sebelum Hinata pulang. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Hinata dulu, Naruto ingin memberinya kejutan.

-0-

Sebelum pulang, Hinata harus mampir ke ruang klub terlebih dahulu. Ia harus mengecek hasil karya teman-temannya untuk disertakan di lomba bulan depan. Pintu bergeser, ternyata saat Hinata masuk ada Minami sedang duduk sendirian. "Minami, kau belum pulang?" Hinata berbasa-basi tak ingin terlihat canggung. "Ah iya belum, tadi ada bagian yang kulupa. Jadi aku kesini lagi untuk memperbaikinya." Hinata hanya menjawab oh begitu dan suasana sepi lagi.

Minami juga tak ingin keadaan seperti ini, jadi Minami mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka obrolan. "Apa kau akan menjenguk Naruto hari ini?" Hinata yang sedang mengecek pekerjaan teman-temannya itu berhenti sejenak. "Ah tidak, aku yakin Naruto besok pasti masuk." Tak lupa untuk tersenyum, Hinata bertanya lagi kenapa Naruto bisa sakit lagi. Minami menceritakan semua kejadiannya dengan detail. "... kurasa mungkin karena dia kelelahan jadi demamnya kambuh, sampai-sampai saat menciumku ia mengira itu adalah kau."

Hinata kaget, apa maksudnya dengan ciuman. Minami sedikit merasa menang, atau mungkin sedikit merasa bersalah juga. Minami sebenarnya tak ingin mempunyai musuh di sekolah ini. Ia juga melihat Hinata adalah perempuan yang sangat baik dan juga lembut. "Benarkah dia menciummu Minami?" tentu saja Minami bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya saat Naruto mengigau tentang dirinya yang dikira Hinata, dari situ Minami sudah menyerah terhadap Naruto. Jadi, ia ingin mengklarifikasi tentang masalah ini.

"Ehm,,, mungkin ini tidak seperti yang ada di pikiranmu Hinata. Ia salah mengira aku adalah kau. Lagi pula ini hanya kejadian yang tak sengaja." Minami berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Hinata tidak salah paham. Tapi, Hinata hanya diam dan meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja. Minami tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia merunduk keluar ruangan.

Perasaan bersalah kini merasuki dirinya. Minami adalah orang yang pengertian. Cukup cepat menyerahkan orang yang sudah lama dicintainya dengan begitu lapang. Mungkin tidak bisa di bilang lapang, karena jika Naruto sedang bersama Hinata, rasa cemburu itu masih ada.

Bulir air keluar di ujung matanya. "Lagi-lagi kau menangis, apa tidak bosan?" walaupun poni panjang nya menutupi matanya, tapi Shikamaru bisa melihatnya. "Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru hanya tertawa dan menjawab, "Tentu saja berjalan pulang kerumah, apa lagi?" Minami tak menanggapinya lagi.

Shikamaru berbicara panjang lebar untuk menghibur Minami yang intinya jangan di pikirkan lagi, karena jika di pikirkan kau akan stress. Minami menatap tajam Shikamaru, "Aku benci kau," Shikamaru terbelalak ada apa ini tiba-tiba saja bicara begitu. "Aku benci kau, kenapa kau selalu tau saat aku sedih dan menangis?" Minami melanjutkan tangisnya lagi. "Orang ku cintai, tak mencintaiku. Dan aku melukai orang yang mencintai Naruto." Minami sedikit terseguk. Shikamaru mengusap kepala Minami, "Tak apa, masih banyak orang lain. Kau itu cantik, kau bisa mencari pria yang lebih tampan dari Naruto."

"Jika aku memilihmu, apa kau akan mengatakan iya?" lagi-lagi di buatnya terkejut. Shikamaru hanya bisa berkata, "EEEEHHH?"

-0-

Rintik hujan sudah mulai turun, untung saja Naruto sudah sampai rumah. Tapi, Minami belum tampak. Naruto pergi mandi dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan di kulkas. Cklek! Pintu terbuka, Naruto berpikir itu pasti Minami. Dan benar saja, Minami muncul dengan senyum yang sumringah.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Naruto hanya mengangguk. Minami meninggalkan Naruto dan langsung pergi ke kamar setelah mendapat jawaban.

Di lain tempat, Hinata sampai ke rumah dengan baju sedikit basah. Buru-buru ia lari ke kamar untuk mengganti baju. Tapi apa yang dilihat pertama kali saat memasuki kamar? Ya sebuah kado dan karangan bunga lili ungu yang cantik. Di situ terdapat sepucuk surat yang diselipkan.

'besok kutunggu di taman belakang sekolah untuk mendengar jawabanmu'

Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri, ini pasti dari Naruto, pikirnya. Dibukanya sampul kado ternyata sebuah Novel keluaran terbaru yangbelum ia miliki. "Hey Hinata-nee tadi ada bingkisan dari pria pirang." Teriak Hanabi dari luar kamar. Hinata menjawabnya, aku sudah melihatnya.

-0-

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sudah berapa kali ia tak bisa tidur karena Hinata. Di kepalanya terus berputar apa yang akan terjadi besok. Naruto sudah senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya. Memikirkan jawaban paling positif yang ada di kepalanya.

"Yosshh... baiklah aku sudah siap untuk besok!" setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri ia mencoba untuk tidur. Drrt…Drtt… Baru saja ingin tidur, ponsel Naruto bergetar. Nama Hinata terpapar di layarnya. Dibukanya isi pesan.

"Jangan terlalu berharap untuk besok, karena aku masih belum yakin terhadap dirimu dan lagi ada yang ingin ku tanyakan secara langsung padamu masalah Minami. –Hinata-"

Pikiran senang itu hilang mendadak. "Apa lagi sih yang di lakukan Minami?" gerutunya.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Failure

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, si pirang merasa hari ini adalah hari kemenangannya. Cucacanya pagi ini seperti mengikuti suasana hatinya. Gumaman atau senandung kecil terdengar dari mulut rapatnya si pirang. Jarang sekali Naruto berada di depan cermin untuk menyisir rambutnya. Ini adalah hari ketiga dimana Hinata akan memberikan jawabannya. Naruto ingin tampil setampan mungkin di depan Hinata untuk hari ini.

"Ah ternyata jika dilihat aku cukup tampan." Pujian untuk dirinya sendiri dilontarkan dari mulutnya. Jika saja Shikamaru mendengar hal ini, mungkin pukulan kecil akan didaratkan di kepalanya yang kuning, atau bahkan ledekan seperti berpura-pura muntah misalnya.

Minami yang sudah ada di meja makan pagi ini juga merasa heran melihat Naruto yang lebih ceria dari biasanya. "Pagi, Minami. Apa semalam kau tidur nyenyak?" Bahkan Minami sampai mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan nya semalam. Minami hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit ujung lembar rotinya.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat. Aku duluan ya Minami." Naruto hanya meneguk susu di depannya dengan cepat dan mengambil selembar roti untuk di jepit di mulutnya. Naruto bergegas tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Minami.

Di perjalanan ke sekolah pun, Naruto masih saja bersenandung kecil. Jalan yang biasa dilalui nya ia lewati. Karena seperti biasa, ia harus melewati jalan memutar untuk sekedar membeli bunga lili yang akan di berikannya kepada Hinata.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Naruto harus menelan rasa kecewanya karena toko dengan papan nama Shizune Florist itu tak menampakkan adanya bunga yang di pajang. Tidak salah lagi, kata 'Closed' tertera di depan pintunya. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya merasa agak kesal. Apa pagi-pagi begini ia harus mendapat sial?

"Tidak apa, aku akan mencari yang lainnya." Tak patah semangat, senyuman dikeluarkannya lagi dari bibir pinknya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Naruto sampai seperti ini. Jelas sekali, ini berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa. Baiklah kita lihat beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Pukul 05.00 pagi.

Naruto masih berada di alam mimpi, sepertinya ia memiliki mimpi yang indah. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang berseri walaupun masih tidur. Tapi sebuah getaran merusak mimpi indahnya. Drrt.. Drrt..

'Temui aku jam 8 pagi sebelum kelas dimulai di kebun belakang sekolah. Aku tak ingin kau terlambat. –Hinata-'

Naruto yang membacanya langsung terlonjak. Saking kegirangan ia memecahkan gelas yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Padahal tak ada satu katapun dalam pesan Hinata yang mengatakan ia telah menerimanya. Tapi, Naruto menganggap ini pertanda baik. Tak perlu menunggu ia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

-0-

Naruto masih saja melompat kegirangan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Pluk! Ternyata Shikamaru yang menepuknya dari belakang. "Sepertinya kau sangat senang hari ini." Ucap Shikamaru santai. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Naruto bisa seperti ini. "Benar sekali. Kau benar sekali Shika…" Shikamaru memicing. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Shika. Sangat menjijikan dipanggil begitu olehmu."

"Biarlah Shika, kau tak bisa lihat temanmu sedang sangat senang. Bahkan aku mencari lili ungu ini kearah yang berlawanan dari sekolah tadi." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Ia ingin orang lain tau perjuangannya.

"Yang benar saja. Hanya untuk Hinata kau melakukan itu. Kau memang gila Naruto."

"Untuk wanita tercintaku kenapa tidak?" ucapnya sambil itu Naruto berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru sambil berteriak, 'Doakan aku sukses Shika.' Shikamaru yang mendengar namanya dipanggil begitu oleh Naruto tetap saja membuatnya merinding.

Naruto sudah menyiapkan cukup banyak hadiah untuk Hinata hari ini. Ia ingin hari pertama menjadi pacar Hinata, semuanya harus sempurna. Saat Naruto ke kebun belakang sekolah ternyata belum ada siapapun disana. Memang belum tepat jam 8. Kurang 15 menit lagi untuk tepat pada waktunya. Naruto masih saja bersenandung riang. Ia menunggu nya, duduk di sebuah bangku dibawah pohon yang besar. Kira-kira bisa dihitung tiap 2 menit sekali ia melihat pakaian nya apakah sudah rapi. Atau apakah rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Atau mungkin ada yang terlupa untuk di bawa.

Tuk tuk tuk.. suara langkah menghampiri Naruto. Ternyata Hinata dengan elegannya mendatangi Naruto. Tak perlu disuruh, Naruto dengan sigap berdiri di depan Hinata. Kedatangannya di sambut dengan sebuket lili ungu. Hinata terlihat sedikit bersemu karena hadiah pertama yang di terimanya itu.

"Aku sudah siap dengan jawabanmu." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya Hinata tak ingin merusak suasana ini. "Etto.. Naruto ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Ucap Hinata lembut. Masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar, senandung kecil pun masih terdengar dari bibirnya. Naruto mengangguk senang dan berkata 'apapun akan ku jawab. Tanya saja.' Ya itu lah katanya.

"Apa benar kau telah mencium Minami?" Naruto terlonjak. Senandung kecilnya hilang. Senyumnya berubah menjadi kebingungan. Ada apa tiba-tiba Hinata bertanya seperti itu. Naruto tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hinata. "Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Naruto cemberut dengan wajah penuh meminta penjelasan apa maksudnya ini. "Ku ulangi, apa kau telah mencium Minami?"

"Tidak. Jika memang itu benar. Ketika umurku 7 tahun Minami yang pernah menciumku. Dan aku tak menghitung itu sebagai ciuman." Ucapnya dengan wajah memelas. Naruto tak ingin hanya karena masalah ciuman yang sudah terlewat begitu lama menghancurkan hubungannya.

"Cukup, aku tau kau berbohong Naruto." Hinata meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa memberi Naruto waktu untuk bicara. "Ada apa ini sebenarnyaaaaaa? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Tunggu, tadi dia bilang tentang ciuman dengan Minami. Mungkin aku harus menanyakan padanya." Naruto masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya baru terjadi.

Naruto berjalan ke kelas dengan wajah cemberut, dan tubuh yang lemas. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan coklat dan sebagainya. Setelah sampai kelas, tepat sekali bel berbunyi. Shikamaru yang melihat dari jauh begitu bingung ada apa dengannya. "Hey, apa jawabannya?" Naruto tak menjawab dan hanya melempar coklat yang di pegang nya ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlonjak. "Ada apa ini? Kau tak berniat menyatakan cinta padaku kan Naruto?"

Naruto terbakar emosi, "Apa kau sudah gila? Aku masih normal Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru tak mengerti perasaan bahagia yang meluap bagai sungai yang melebihi batas normal ketinggian, yang ia lihat tadi pagi, kini sirna. Di gantikan perasaan marah terbakar emosi yang tak bisa di padamkan. "Cukup, duduk semua kita akan mulai pelajaran."

Selama pelajaran, Naruto terlihat sangat diam, bahkan diam di pelajaran kesukaannya. Shikamaru pikir ia harus mengintrogasinya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Naruto tak ditemukan dimana-mana. Ia menghilang, mungkin langsung pulang, pikir Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menanyainya. "Baiklah mungkin besok akan ku tanya." Tapi, rencana Shikamaru tak terlaksana, karena sudah seminggu Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Ponselnya di telpon pun, tak diangkat oleh pemiliknya. Rumahnya tak ingin di datangi siapapun. Naruto hilang bagai di telan bumi.

-0-

Di sisi lain, Hinata merasa bersalah. Sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan terhadap Naruto. Sejak saat itu pun, Hinata belum bicara lagi dengan Minami, bahkan untuk membicarakan masalah lomba yang akan klub nya ikuti, ia harus memiliki perantara. Semua anggota klubnya seakan tau ia sedikit memiliki masalah dengan Minami. Minami pun merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Jadi bisa disimpulkan mereka ini tak ingin bicara satu sama lain.

Shikamaru, yang sering sekali bertemu Hinata di kantin selalu menanyakan, apa yang terjadi pada hari dimana ia harus memberi jawaban. Tapi, Hinata lebih memilih bungkam. Hinata akan mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap Shikamaru menanyai itu.

Hari ke-8, Shikamaru dan Hinata kembali dari kantin. Saat menaiki tangga dekat kelasnya, banyak anak kelas 2 yang berbisik. "Hey, apa kau tau kak Uzumaki Naruto membuat blog tentang kehidupannya."

"Ya aku tau, memang banyak yang membicarakannya. Aku yakin walaupun ia mengganti nama tokohnya. Itu pasti cerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya."

"Sepertinya kak Naruto sedang depresi ya, terlihat sekali dari tulisan-tulisan nya seperti putus asa dan ingin bunuh diri saja. Kira-kira apa ya yang membuatnya begitu."

Hinata dan Shikamaru pun yang mendengarnya saling pandang. "Hey, Hinata apa kau tau dia punya blog?" Hinata hanya menggeleng. Setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata, Shikamaru tak ingin ambil pusing dan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kelas secepatnya.

"AAH, ADA APA DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA SEBENARNYA, SEMUANYA MEMBUATKU PUSING!" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru marah-marah tak jelas. Seisi kelas pun memperhatikannya.

-0-

Sepulang sekolah Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk membuat janji dengan Minami. Mereka bertemu di pinggir sungai dekat sekolah. "Ada apa memanggilku kesini, Shikamaru?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru to the point. Minami tak mengerti. Ia juga tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sebenarnya. "Aku tak mengetahui apa pun, sudah seminggu ini kita tak saling bicara di rumah. Bahkan ia tak ingin melihatku. Ia selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya." Shikamaru terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak, kira-kira apa kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi dengan mereka.

"Apa kau tau Naruto baru saja membuat blog?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi pada Minami. "Ya, aku juga baru tau kemarin dari adik kelas yang dekat dengan ku. Dia salah satu orang yang mengagumi Naruto. Jadi dia tau hal semacam itu."

"Apa kau sudah membaca isinya?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi tanpa ekspresi. Minami menggeleng. "Aku belum sempat mengeceknya karena tugasku sangat menumpuk sejak kemarin. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa seakan-akan kau menyalahkanku."

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu, hanya saja ada kemungkinannya ini berhubungan dengan mu." Ucapnya tak ingin menghakimi. "Ah memang ada hal yang aneh dari Naruto." Minami sedikit mengganggu saat Shikamaru sedang berpikir. Tapi antusiasnya luar biasa setelah nya. Shikamaru bertanya dengan antusias apa itu.

"Seminggu yang lalu, saat aku pulang sekolah, aku melihatnya sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Aku menyapanya, setidaknya bagaimana dengan sekolahmu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, semua majalah yang ada di meja di depannya di lempar tak tentu arah bahkan hampir saja mengenai wajahku. Ia berteriak-teriak, 'INI SALAHMU, SEMUA SALAHMU. APA KAU TAK BISA MELIHATKU BAHAGIA?' begitu katanya. Saat kutanya kenapa. Ia hanya melarikan diri ke dalam kamar." Cerita Minami panjang lebar. "Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu, karena wajah Naruto sangat menyeramkan."

"Jadi begitu.." jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Lalu saat keesokannya ku tanya apa salahku, ia hanya diam dan mengabaikanku."

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Mungkin akan lebih jelas jika Hinata mau cerita." Shikamaru mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Minami. Dan pergi ke rumah Sakura. "Permisi, apa Sakura nya ada?" ibunya menjawab ada dan sedang memanggilnya. Ternyata saat Shikamaru datang, ada Sasuke juga sedang disana.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Sakura tau apa yang ingin di tanyakan Shikamaru. Jadi sebelum pertanyaan nya di ajukan Sakura lebih memilih untuk menjawabnya lebih dulu. "Hinata tak pernah cerita apapun tentang Naruto padaku sejak seminggu lalu. Ternyata Shikamaru juga tak mendapat informasi dari ini. Dan ia lebih memilih pamit untuk pulang.

-0-

Keesokan harinya, Minami berlari-lari menghampiri Shikamaru. Mereka memang sudah membuat janji sejak semalam. Karena Naruto yang tak kunjung masuk sekolah, ia sering berkomunikasi lewat e-mail dengan Minami untuk mengetahui keadaan Naruto.

"Huh, huh, huh, Shi.. Ka.. Ma.. ru.." Minami mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Ada apa? Kau bilang ada hal penting."

"Kurasa aku tau ada apa degan Naruto." Mata Shikamaru membelalak dan bertanya apakah benar. "Aku agak lupa kapan itu terjadi tapi yang jelas belum lama ini. Saat itu Naruto pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. Dan ia tiba-tiba saja menciumku dan berkata, 'Hinata, Hinata' begitu."

"Apa? Ia mencium mu? Dasar si Naruto itu memang sudah gila terhadap Hinata. Lalu?"

"Lalu, aku tak sengaja keceplosan di depan Hinata. Ah sedikit kesengajaan memang. Ku yakin ini salah paham. Mereka salah paham terhadapku. Padahal sejak saat itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan Naruto. Aku harus membenarkan keadaan ini. Bantu aku Shikamaru." Shikamaru menjentikkan jarinya dan berkata dengan lega 'ternyata begitu cerita sebenarnya. Ini semua masuk akal'

"Aku akan membantumu, aku tak ingin melihat Naruto si bodoh itu tak masuk sekolah terus. Apa benar kau telah melepaskannya?" Minami mengangguk secara pasti dan meyakinkan Shikamaru. "Karena sudah ada orang lain yang kucintai." Shikamaru tak ingin terlalu menanggapi.

"oh begitu." Ucap Shikamaru singkat.

"Ya, karena aku telah jatuh hati padamu, Shikamaru." Shikamaru membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Minami menyatakan cintanya pada saat seperti ini. "A-apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru agak tergagap. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya. "Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku Shikamaru?" Ucap Minami sambil menunduk. Shikamaru berpikir agak lama.

"Mungkin, kita bisa mencobanya." Jawab Shikamaru sedikit tersipu malu. "Benarkah?" Shikamaru mengangguk. Minami menghambur ke pelukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru agak bersemu, karena ia juga merasa malu, sore itu banyak orang lewat yang melihatnya di pinggir sungai. "Yosh, Baiklah kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menyatukan mereka kembali. Aku yakin mereka saling mencintai."

"Kau begitu bersemangat Minami." Minami menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Em, Karena aku yakin jika melakukannya dengan mu. Pasti bisa"

-0-

Hinata mulai gusar. Sudah seminggu lebih Naruto tidak masuk. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah menyerangnya. Ponsel nya ia ambil, ingin di tekannya tombol bergambar gagang telpon dengan kontak Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi ia meletakannya lagi. Ia belum bisa berbicara kepada Naruto. Hinata pun tak menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang begitu rapuh.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya lagi. Bukan untuk menelepon tapi untuk membuka sebuah laman yang akhir-akhir ini di bicarakan kalangan gadis anak kelas 2 sekolahnya. Blog milik Naruto.

Setelah dilihat, memang benar ini ciri khas tulisan Naruto.

 _Bagaimana bisa dalam 3 hari yang kubuat bersusah payah. Karena kata-kata yang tak ku ketahui asalnya dari mana. Hubungan kita menjadi hancur begitu saja. Jika memang aku pernah melakukannya, aku pasti akan mengakuinya. Tapi… aku tak mengetahui apapun tentang hal yang ia katakan. Kehilangannya begitu berdampak besar bagiku. Bisakah aku menghilang dari dunia ini. Atau bisakah aku bereinkarnasi untuk menemui dirinya di dunia yang tak sama._

Hinata terkaget melihatnya. Ini benar-benar cerita tentang mereka berdua. "Tunggu, apa Naruto berusaha untuk bunuh diri?" Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin, ini hanya bualannya saja. Pasti. Tak mungkin, ia begitu ceria. Tak mungkin sikapnya berubah 360 derajat seperti ini." Perasaan bersalah lagi-lagi menghantuinya.

-0-

Kriiing-kriiiing… "Halo, Minami disini."

" **Halo, Minami. Ini Hinata. Bisakah aku menanyakan mengenai keadaan Naruto. Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"**

"Ah Hinata. Sampai saat ini, Naruto memang makan tidak teratur. Dan aku sering mendengarnya teriak-teriak tak jelas dikamar."

" **Apa sebegitu parahnya?"**

"Kurasa begitu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

" **Ah, itu.. Minami, bisakah aku meminta tolong kepadamu untuk menjaga Naruto untuk dua hari ini?"**

"Akan kuusahakan."

" **Aku ingin menemuinya, tapi aku harus menyiapkan mentalku terlebih dahulu."**

Ini adalah salah satu cobaan yang cukup sulit untuk Hinata. Ia tak malu atau canggung lagi untuk meminta tolong pada Minami. Ia sudah tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan kini adalah kesehatan Naruto.

" **Minami, Tolong kau pastikan Naruto makan dengan cukup dan istirahat dengan cukup."**

"Baiklah, Ketua." Di putusnya sambungan telpon itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya." Hinata masih tak bisa tenang. "Mungkin besok aku harus bertanya kepada Shikamaru atau Sakura."

Hinata memilih untuk tidur dan menghilangkan pikiran cemasnya untuk sementara.

-0-

"Shikamaru.. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Shikamaru menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku sudah tau Hinata. Aku tau dari Minami. Tenanglah, aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk membuat Naruto kembali ke sekolah." Mata Hinata terlihat sedikit berbinar.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Minami datang dari belakang. Ia membawa bekal untuk di beri ke Shikamaru. Hinata menggenggam tangan Minami. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Minami?" Minami berusaha untuk membuat Hinata tenang. "Tenanglah, ia masih belum melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Tadi pagi aku juga sudah menaruh sarapan di depan kamarnya."

"Tunggu, kenapa kau membawakan bekal untuk Shikamaru?" Keduanya tersenyum dan tersipu malu. Mereka tak menjawab. "Itu tak penting, yang penting adalah rencana untuk membuat Naruto kembali sekolah." Hinata langsung melupakannya dan mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. "Ah benar. Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shikamaru?"

Notes :

Maaf sekali, updatenya sangat sangat sangat lama. Karena terkena WB dan sudah banyak tugas kuliah juga. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Akan kuusahakan update berkala dengan cepat. Mungkin sedikit saran dari kalian bisa membuatku sedikit bersemangat xD aku masih gatau ini finish sampe chapter berapa karena jalan ceritanya masih berbayang bayang di satu lagi, ini ga sempet aku baca ulang jadi kalo ada yang salah maklumi saja yaa Hehe.

Akhir kata,

Love you reader hehe


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Naruto

Naruto POV

Hari itu, aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Sungguh tak ingin. Mungkin ini terdengar terlalu berlebihan. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa stress atau bahkan bunuh diri karena cinta adalah hal yang konyol. Bahkan aku menyetujuinya. Tapi, aku sungguh tak percaya. Sekarang ini aku tak sependapat dengan orang-orang yang pernah mengatakan hal itu. Aku mengatakan itu sangat wajar. Wajar, jika kau patah hati, mungkin bunuh diri salah satu cara yang tepat untuk melampiaskannya.

Saat aku SMP, karena aku pernah menjadi salah satu orang yang diidolakan, semua wanita mendekatiku. Teman-temanku bertanya bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang atau bahkan berpacaran dengan salah satu gadis di kelas sebelah. Padahal aku tak pernah merasakannya. Tragis, saat aku mengenal cinta. Rasanya cinta adalah kata yang tak ingin ku dengar lagi.

Hari dimana, ia menolakku. Dan mengatakan bahwa aku membohonginya. Aku tak mengerti semua itu. Aku tak mengerti cerita seperti apa yang sudah di setting dan aku mendapatkan hal yang tak menyenangkan ini. Selama aku mengenalnya, aku selalu memberikan seluruh milikku secara tulus. Aku pun merasa bahwa ia juga begitu. Tapi ada apa ini? "Cukup, aku tau kau berbohong Naruto." Apakah kata-kata itu yang pantas untukku. Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya, hingga ia dengan yakinnya mengatakan itu.

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Sesampainya di kelas, bahkan wajah sahabatku tak ingin ku lihat. Akal ku hilang ketika dengan seenaknya Hinata meninggalkanku secara sepihak tanpa aku mendapat penjelasan apapun. Coklat yang ku bawa, bahkan ku lempar ke arah Shikamaru yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku sangat muak melihatnya. Hari itu aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Jadi, aku mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekelilingku dan melesat pulang ketika bel berbunyi.

Aku tau ini menyiksa diri, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin melakukan semua ini. Sesampainya di rumah pun, mungkin jika di kamarku terlalu banyak barang bisa lebih berantakan dari ini. Untung saja, kamarku cukup lengang dengan hanya beberapa barang penting. Bingkai foto, piala yang pernah ku dapat atau apapun itu ku lempar sembarang arah. Tak peduli apa akan ada yang pecah atau tidak.

Aku sengaja mengurung diri, saat ini aku tak ingin menemui siapapun. Lampu kamar pun tak ingin ku nyalakan. "Apa yang telah kulakukan Hinata, hingga membuatmu begitu?" aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Walau kamar ini gelap, aku tak ingin memperlihatkan pada siapapun bahwa Naruto Uzumaki ini sedang menangis. Tak jarang aku melamun. Tak tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan.

Sore itu, aku mencoba untuk keluar kamar dan duduk di ruang tamu beberapa saat untuk melihat pemandangan yang berbeda. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan wajah yang ku kenal. Ya Minami. Wajahnya sangat polos saat itu. Ia melihatku dan bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini Naruto?" ia terlihat bahagia hari ini. Senyumnya sangat lebar.

Dan lagi-lagi aku muak melihat mukanya yang merasa tak bersalah apa pun. Tak menjawab pertanyaan nya, Aku melempar beberapa majalah di hadapanku secara acak, aku tak peduli itu akan mengenainya atau tidak. "INI SALAHMU, SEMUA SALAHMU. APA KAU TAK BISA MELIHATKU BAHAGIA?" aku teriak sekencang-kencangnya agar ia sadar apa kesalahannya. Tapi, wajahnya berkaca dan terlihat ketakutan. "Kenapa Naruto? Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

SHIT! Jika aku terus berhadapan dengannya bisa-bisa emosi ku meledak. Aku tak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi seperti aku memukulnya hingga gegar otak atau semacamnya. Jadi aku memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar.

Saat kembali ke kamar, ruangan yang semula bersih dengan dominasi warna putih. Kini sudah berantakan tak berupa. Aku melihat ponsel berharap Hinata menghubungiku. Tapi, Nihil. Ternyata Hinata memang tak menyukaiku. Semua pesan yang ada di ponselku bernama Shikamaru menanyakan apa yang terjadi denganku. Dan aku tak ingin membahasnya jadi aku mengabaikannya.

3 hari berlalu, aku tetap seperti ini. Keadaan kamarku jauh lebih berantakan. Pesan-pesan di ponselku juga bagai spam tak berguna yang datang setiap harinya. Mereka hanya menanyakan ada apa? Mulai dari penggemarku di sekolah, guru-guruku dan Shikamaru. Aku tak tertarik untuk membalasnya. Selama 3 hari ini, aku sudah mengabaikan Minami. Tapi, setiap pagi dan malam ia selalu menaruh makanan di depan kamarku. Mungkin aku harus berterimakasih suatu saat nanti.

Rasa kecewa ku masih menghinggap, aku ingin menyudahinya. Tapi ia tetap tak mau pergi. Aku tak bisa pergi keluar rumah. Dan memang tak ingin. Aku tak ingin berinteraksi dengan orang dulu. Tapi aku harus menghilangkan kebosananku. Bisa-bisa bukan hanya mati karena rasa kecewa tapi juga karena rasa bosan juga. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif mengambil laptopku dan mulai menulis. Sebenarnya banyak kata-kata tak berguna yang menghiasi barisnya tapi aku tak ingin repot-repot mengeditnya bagai ingin mengikuti kompetisi nasional.

Akhirnya, tanpa sadar aku membuat sebuah blog untuk melampiaskan semua perasaan ku. Kagetnya postingan pertamaku, sudah banyak yang berkomentar. Aku membuat sebuah cerita dengan plot kehidupanku dengan nama yang berbeda.

"Kak Naruto, apa ini tentang kehidupanmu?"

"Kak Naruto, kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah, kami merindukanmu."

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?"

"Hey apa ini tentang perasaan mu?"

"sepertinya kau baru saja di tolak ya, hahaha."

Sedikit banyak komentarnya banyak yang menjengkelkan. Dan juga banyak yang mengkhawatirkanku ternyata. Ini adalah hari keempat, aku tak masuk sekolah dan aku hanya berkutat di kamar menjadi seorang blogger tak jelas menulis seperti tak punya harapan. Sudah empat hari berlalu, tak jarang juga aku sering bermimpi mengenai Hinata. Selama empat hari juga, Hinata tak menghubungiku. Bahkan walaupun aku tak masuk sekolah.

"HINATAAA.. ADA APA DENGANMU?" teriakku tak jelas. "Mengapa jadi seperti ini?" aku tau ini masih belum jelas. Aku tau aku belum menanyakannya pada Minami. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat tidak ingin menemuinya. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamar. Dan berkutat dengan tulisan-tulisanku untuk ku posting di blog ku.

Hari kelima, banyak sekali bel rumah ku berbunyi. Saat dilihat, hanya Shikamaru dan aku tak ingin menemuinya. Memang ini sudah ke 3 kali Shikamaru kesini tapi aku tetap belum ingin menemuinya. Sampai hari ke 7, aku benar-benar tak berguna. Aku masih saja seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Tapi kesedihanku kali ini mulai berkurang.

"Hey, Naruto. Apa kau ma uterus seperti ini. Menjadi pemuda tak berguna yang terus mengurung diri di kamar?" aku menepuk kedua pipiku dan mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri. "Tidak, tidak aku tak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku harus bangkit. Aku harus buktikan pada Hinata aku tak bersalah. Aku harus buktikan tak ada yang salah dalam diriku." Yossh.. semangatku bangkit.

Pikiranku mulai jernih kembali. Aku turun dari tempat tidur. Sebelum nya laptop yang beberapa hari ini hanya aku _'sleep'_ kini ku matikan untuk membuatnya istirahat.

Wajah kusut ini ku basuh. Dan mencoba menyisir rambut yang tak pernah rapi ini. Aku berusaha untuk mulai membereskan kamarku. Pakaian kotor yang sudah ku tumpuk di pojok ruangan, ku taruh tempat cucian. Menjijikkan. Aku berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin jika Hinata melihat ini ia benar-benar tak ingin memilihku. Laki-laki macam apa aku ini." Pikirku agak terkekeh. Semua piala, ku bereskan di tempat semula. Butuh waktu beberapa jam merenung untuk bersikap biasa seperti ini setelah seminggu terlewat.

"Bodohnya dirimu Naruto. Bahkan foto kedua orang tua mu, kau lempar ke sembarang arah." Ucapku asal. Aku memang anak tak berguna. Akhirnya seharian ini, aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk membersihkan kamar. Pikiran ku tentang Hinata sedikit hilang. Sebagai gantinya, membereskan kamar sambil bernyanyi sekencangnya tak buruk juga. Jam di samping nakasku menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. "Tak ku sangka membereskan kamar butuh waktu selama ini."

Badan yang sudah lengket sungguh menjengkelkan. Mandi adalah pilihan terbaik, kupikir. Saat sudah tampak segar. Aku keluar kamar. Minami terlihat sedang makan malam. Tapi, ia segera menyudahinya dan pergi ke kamar setelah melihatku. Memang ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Mungki ia tak ingin melihatku membentaknya lagi dan melempar majalah kea rah wajahnya. Sebelum pergi ia mengatakan bahwa makanan sudah di siapkan. Aku menyantap makan malamku sendiri, sambil merenung sedikit.

"Aku belum siap untuk ke sekolah besok." ucapku sambil menggigit sumpit. "Lusa, aku akan masuk sekolah." Ku putuskan untuk masuk sekolah lusa. Selesai makan, aku kembali ke kamar. Dan memikirkan beberapa hal.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku lakukan. Pertama, aku harus mendapat penjelasan dari Minami mengenai ciuman tak jelas asalnya itu. Kedua, aku harus memberikan penjelasan ke Hinata. Ah tunggu dulu aku harus bersikap biasa dulu terhadapnya aku tak ingin membuatnya tak nyaman ketika bersamaku.

"Ketiga, aku harus minta maaf pada Minami dan Shikamaru karena sudah membentak mereka." Aku mengucapkannya sambil menghitung jariku. "Ah satu lagi, aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang sudah tertinggal selama seminggu ini." Ah bodohnya diriku, kenapa bisa aku tak masuk sekolah hingga seminggu. Aku mengacak rambutku asal. "Baiklah lebih baik aku istirahat."

Keesokan harinya, karena aku tak bertemu Minami di pagi hari, jadi aku akan menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Aku harus menyusun kata-kata ku dengan benar. Sepulang sekolah, aku menunggunya di ruang tamu, persis seperti saat aku membentaknya. "Minami bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" ucapku dengan nada yang lembut. Minami menunduk sedikit ketakutan. Bahkan ia mengambil tempat duduk agak jauh dariku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" ucapnya gemetar. "Tenanglah sedikit, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Kemarin Hinata mengatakan bahwa kita berciuman? Kapan itu? Kenapa aku tak ingat?" Minami tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya. "Ah, aku sedikit lupa, mungkin beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan saat kau melihatku kau menciumku dan meracau tak jelas memanggil nama Hinata."Jelas Minami singkat. "Benarkah?" jawabku kaget.

Minami hanya mengangguk. Aku menepukan tanganku dengan keras ke kening. "Bodohnya diriku, ada apa denganku?" Minami berkata ia juga kaget waktu itu. "Dan kau mengatakan ini ke Hinata?" Minami lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku Minami." Jadi begini kesalahpahamannya. Aku baru mengerti. "Saat itu, aku masih mencintaimu dan berusaha untuk membuatnya cemburu. Tak ku sangka akibatnya akan seperti ini. Maafkan aku Naruto."

Terlihat Minami menyesali kesalahannya. "Sudahlah aku tak ingin mendengarnya." Aku mulai sakit kepala. Ya, kepala ku sedikit berdenyut. "Bisakah kau berhenti menyukaiku, Minami. Itu sangat merepotkan." Dengan cepat, ia menjawab bisa. Aku sempat kaget karena ia selalu menempel padaku. Dan kini ia berkata akan berhenti menyukaimu. "Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat dan itu bukan dirimu Naruto. Terimakasih selama ini telah menjagaku."

Aku sedikit lega. "Baguslah, jadi siapa orang itu?" Minami tak ingin menjawabnya, ia bilang aku tau orang yang tepat untuknya. Aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Jadi aku tak akan membahasnya lagi. "Mulai besok aku akan mulai sekolah lagi. Jadi kau tak perlu mengantar sarapan ke depan kamarku." Minami terlihat senang. Ia sedikit meloncat bahagia dan tersenyum lebar.

End POV

Minami pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Di seberang sana, cowo berambut nanas mengambil ponselnya karena bergetar. Nama Minami pun terpampang. Setelah diangkat suara tinggi Minami terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Shikaaaaaa… kau tau?"

" **Ada apa Minami? Kau menelepon malam sekali."**

"kau tau? Kau tau? Naruto.. Narutoo.."

" **Jangan bercanda denganku. Ada apa dengan Naruto?"**

Minami sedikit cemberut. Memang Shikamaru orang yang cukup dingin. Tapi itulah yang membuat Minami jatuh hati dengan Shikamaru.

"Naruto akan kembali sekolah besok. Tadi ia yang mengatakannya sendiri."

" **Benarkah? Baguslah. Jadi kita tak harus menjalankan rencana kita."**

"Ya, kalau begitu. Selamat tidur Shika sayang. Aku hanya ingin memberitau mu itu."

" **Ah, baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok."**

Akhirnya hari yang di tunggu datang. Naruto kembali ke kelas cukup ceria. Sepanjang koridor pun ia bercanda dengan para penggemar atau adik kelasnya. Seperti idol yang baru saja vakum, Naruto di tanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dan ia hanya akan menjawab dengan cengiran.

"Yo Shikaa,,,," Cukup senang untuk melihatnya kembali sekolah. Tapi panggilan Shika tetap saja membuat jengkel jika Naruto yang harus memanggilnya. "Ada apa dengan mu selama seminggu ini?" ucap Shikamaru basa-basi. "Ah tidak aku hanya sedang stress saja hahahaha. Maaf jika membuatmu khawatir selama ini." Naruto menanggapi dengan candaan. Cukup panjang mereka berbincang. Shikamaru bilang ia harus bekerja keras untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan tugas yang tertinggal. "Kau harus membantuku Shikamaru."

"Hey itu kan karena ulahmu sendiri. Kau harus usaha sendiri." Naruto cemberut. "Hey apakah itu yang namanya teman?" mereka bertengkar di pagi hari seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Hey bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Naruto terdiam. Tak lama bel berbunyi.

Sebelum memasuki kelas, Minami mampir ke kelas Hinata untuk memberitau bahwa Naruto mulai masuk sekolah hari ini. "Benarkah?" Minami mengangguk. Hinata terlihat sangat senang bahkan hampir menangis. "Baiklah istirahat aku akan ke kelasnya untuk melihat keadaannya." Minami setuju. Lagi pula Hinata sudah berjanji untuk bicara dengan Naruto dalam 2 hari ini. Ia mungkin sudah menyiapkan mentalnya.

'Aku harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu Hinata nanti?' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Selama jam pelajaran ia hanya memikirkan itu. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto dan Shikamaru terlihat berdiri di koridor sedang mengobrol. Sasuke juga ada disana. Sasuke juga sempat menanyai Naruto masalah kemarin, tapi Naruto tak ingin menjawab nya. Ia hanya akan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura menyemangati Hinata untuk menemui Naruto di kelasnya. Ternyata Hinata cukup gugup. Benar-benar gugup, tak tau kata-kata apa yang harus di keluarkan. "Yosh, baiklah doakan aku." Hinata beranjak dari kelasnya. Untuk menemui si penulis pujaan. Naruto selalu terlihat sama seperti dulu. Penulis yang ia sering baca karyanya. Ketampanannya pun tak berubah.

Saat melihat Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto mengobrol di koridor ia teringat dulu saat ia belum mengenalnya. Ternyata sekarang ia memang menyukai bahkan mencintainya. Beberapa langkah sebelum mendekati Naruto, hatinya berdebar cukup keras. "Naruto?" ucapnya pelan. Naruto hanya terpaku Hinata di depannya dan memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Naruto dingin. Hinata memiliki perasaan tak enak. Raut wajah Naruto berubah. Sangat dingin seperti tak ingin bicara dengannya. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya kaget. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tak di sangka. Naruto melawati Shikamaru dan Sasuke lalu meninggalkan HInata. "Maaf, ada hal yang harus ku lakukan." Naruto meninggalkan mereka tanpa melihat ke belakang. Shikamaru benar-benar terkejut. Padahal tadi pagi masih Naruto yang ia kenal tapi saat Hinata berbicara padanya, ia berubah drastis.

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Naruto. Kupikir ia sudah kembali seperti biasa." Hinata jatuh terduduk. Beberapa siswa bahkan melihat mereka. Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Hinata. "Tenanglah Hinata. Aku akan mengejar Naruto. Sasuke, antarkan Hinata ke kelasnya." Shikamaru mengejar Naruto. Tapi keberadaannya hilang entah kenapa. Sedangkan Hinata masih syok. Ia diantar sasuke ke kelasnya.

Naruto di temukan sedang makan ramen di kantin. "Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru terengah. "itu bukan urusanmu, Shika."

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Naruto?' Shikamaru sendiri bingung.

Notes :

Kependekan yaaaa? Kecepetan ya? Gomenasaaaaaaiii…

Chapter kali ini Naruto di awalnya adalah Naruto POV yang dilakukan naruto selama seminggu itu. Oiya,,, aku akan coba apdet tiap minggu jadi mohon bantuannya yaa..

Akhir kata,

Love you reader


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Yes!

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini. Shikamaru sebenarnya bisa saja mengamuk hari ini di hadapan Naruto. Karena apa? Jelas saja sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak masuk sekolah membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya yang tidak jelas kabarnya dan setelah ia masuk, Naruto membuat masalah baru lagi. Ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

Naruto memakan ramennya tanpa bersuara sejak tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya Naruto akan terus berteriak enak sampai ramen nya habis. Tapi, kali ini ia terdiam. Shikamaru memerhatikan Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Keringat Naruto mengucur sangat deras. Padahal kuahnya pun tak sepedas yang di lihatnya. Merah bagai darah pun tidak. Sumpit nya sudah 3 kali jatuh sejak tadi. Rasanya sangat tidak biasa. Naruto begitu gelisah. Seperti seorang penjahat yang bisa ketauan kejahatannya kapan saja. Tangan yang Shikamaru tumpu kan di dagu telah di lepasnya. "Hey, Naruto.." ucap Shikamaru santai. Yang di panggil hanya menenggakan sedikit kepalanya dengan ramen yang masih menyangkut di mulutnya.

"Aku tau kau berbohong." Naruto terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Terlihat sekali ia menelan ludahnya secara perlahan. "A-apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" Naruto sedikit terkekeh. Cengar-cengir tak jelas. Dengan tergesa ia habiskan ramen nya dengan sekali suap. Naruto bangun dari duduknya. Dan membelakangi Shikamaru. "Shikamaru sepertinya aku perlu ke toilet." Baru saja Naruto hendak pergi. Tapi, dengan cepat Shikamaru menarik kerah belakang bajunya. "Hey, tunggu dulu ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Tegas Shikamaru.

-0-

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" Sakura agak berlari dari tempat duduknya saat Ia melihat Hinata telah di antar kekasihnya,Sasuke, ke kelasnya. "Sasuke, ada apa dengan Hinata?" Hinata menunduk tanpa menjawab apapun. Sakura membawa Hinata ke tempat duduknya dan memberinya minum, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Sasuke bersandar di dekat jendela di depan kelas Sakura. Tak lama Sakura menghampirinya untuk mendapat penjelasan. Karena Sakura tau Hinata tak bisa untuk di tanya saat ini. "Ada apa sebenarnya Sasuke? Kenapa Hinata sampai seperti itu?" Sakura benar-benar butuh penjelasan. Emosinya tak karuan. Sahabatnya tampak begitu terluka entah apa yang telah ia alami. Sakura sempat berpikir ini pasti ulah Naruto.

"Apa ini karena Naruto?" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, begitu lah. Ini semua ulah Naruto. Ia mengabaikan Hinata, saat Hinata menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara." Tanpa menanggapi penjelasan Sasuke, Sakura cepat-cepat pergi untuk menghukum seseorang yang bernama Naruto. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lembut, menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata "Sakura, tunggu… ini bukan urusan kita. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri." Sakura agak kecewa dengan perkataan Sasuke. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Sakura berpikir ada benarnya juga, ini adalah urusan mereka. Walaupun sebagai teman, mereka harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. "Lebih baik kau tenangkan Hinata saja, aku akan melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto." Sakura mengikuti apa kata Sasuke dan kembali ke kelas.

"Hinata,,," Sakura menghampirinya dengan pelan. Hinata hanya menunduk sejak tadi. Luka yang kini ia rasakan seperti tak terbendung. Apa ini kesalahannya hingga Naruto berlaku seperti itu terhadapnya. Apa Hinata tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan Naruto lagi? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya. Dan bagai jarum yang siap menusuk hatinya kapan saja.

"Yo.. Sakura, Hinata. Kau tau aku baru saja di beri hadiah oleh Sai. Aaah dia memang pria idaman. Ada coklat, pakaian. Oh nanti akan kubagi coklat yang diberi oleh Sai." Mungkin Ino adalah orang paling bodoh yang ada di sekolah ini, sangat bodoh hingga tak bisa melihat suasana yang ada di depannya. BUK! Sakura mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya, berharap itu akan menyadarkannya dari lamunan tak jelas di siang bolong seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Temee. Sakit tauuuu" Ino mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya. Sedikit bulir air di ujung matanya akan jatuh jika tersenggol sedikit saja. "Apa kau tak bisa lihat temanmu sedang bersedih Pig" bisik Sakura dengan sangat pelan mencoba tak membuat Hinata untuk mendengarnya. Akhirnya Ino menyadari kesalahannya. Ino hampir memukul dirinya sendiri untuk bisa meminta maaf kepada benar-benar terdiam sejak tadi. Tak ada yang di lakukannya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin menangis, pikir Sakura. Mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk diam dan menunggu Hinata hingga mengangkat kepalanya. Lebih baik diam daripada memperburuk suasana.

-0-

Sasuke mencoba mencari-cari, dimana sebenarnya Shikamaru dan Naruto pergi. Taman, tak ada. Perpustakaan, tak ada. Mungkin kantin, pikirnya. Itu adalah tempat paling logis yang akan di kunjungi Naruto. "Sebenarnya apa maumu Shikamaru?" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru. Teriakan Naruto terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Ramai-ramai di kantin, orang-orang yang berkerumun dengan dua orang yang sedang tampak bertengkar. Lagi-lagi ulah Naruto, orang ini benar-benar harus di beri pengawasan yang ketat.

"Aku tau kau berbohong. Jelaskan padaku sekarang, apa maksudmu berlaku seperti itu?' padahal Shikamaru sudah sangat berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian seisi kantin. Tapi tetap saja banyak yang berkerumun untuk melhat apa yang terjadi. bisikan-bisikan tak jelas dari orang yang melihatnya membuat Shikamaru tak nyaman. Junior dan teman seangkatannya melihat perbuatan mereka. Bisa-bisa karena kejadian ini berita sekolah akan membuat headline nya dengan judul 'Kedua sahabat, bertengkar dengan tak elitnya di kantin sekolah' dan Shikamaru tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Naruto, kita pindah tempat. Banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Naruto memberontak. "Lepaskan aku Shikamaruuu…" Sasuke dari jauh hanya melihat Shikamaru menyeret Naruto. "Shikamaru, ku serahkan Naruto padamu." Shikamaru tak ingin menanggapinya. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai. Tapi mereka berdua belum sempat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Shikamaru membawa Naruto ke atap sekolah. Sepi. Jelas saja jam pelajaran sudah di mulai kembali. Hanya terik matahari yang menemani mereka. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan semuanya Naruto?" Shikamaru masih mencoba menahan emosinya. "Jangan buat aku kecewa. Aku sudah merelakan diriku tak mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Hanya karena masalahmu dengan Hinata." Naruto masih tertunduk.

"Aku tau, sebenarnya kau tak ingin berbicara seperti itu terhadap Hinata kan? Sebenarnya kau gugup saat Hinata menyapamu kan? Kau tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana sehingga kau mengambil tindakan yang salah kan?" Shikamaru memang tak pernah mengecewakan Naruto. Ia memang paling mengerti. Naruto membenarkannya. "Kau benar, padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk memberikan penjelasan mengenai masalah kemarin. Bahkan mungkin aku akan mencoba menyatakan perasaan ku kembali. Tapi saat ia bicara padaku, aku malah tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan dengan seenaknya aku bersikap dingin padanya. Shikamaru apa yang harus kulakukaaaaaaaaan? Tolong aku." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Benar-benar bodoh. Tak ku sangkat kebodohanmu sampai seperti ini Naruto." Naruto tak akan marah pada Shikamaru. Karena kelakuan nya ini benar-benar sangat bodoh dan menyebalkan. "Apa aku begitu jahat pada Hinata tadi pagi?"

"Ya"

"Apa aku sedingin es kepada Hinata tadi pagi?"

"Ya"

"Apa mungkin ia akan membenciku?"

"Mungkin iya"

"Apakah ia tak ingin menemuiku lagi Shikamaru."

"Kuharap Ya"

"Kenapa kau sangat jahat padaku Shikamaru…"

"Karena kau benar benar bodoh Naruto. Kau selalu membuatku Kesal."

"Maafkan aku." Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Shikamaru mendesah. Lelah dengan semua kelakuan temannya ini. "Bagaimana bisa gadis cantik, baik hati, dan elegan seperti Hinata menyukai pria bodoh seperti dirimu, Naruto?" Naruto menegak. "Apa kau bilang? Ia juga menyukaiku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, saat kau tak masuk ia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Hampir setiap hari ia menanyakan keadaan mu." Terik matahari semakin membakar kulit mereka. Dan tampaknya sudah cukup lama mereka membolos pelajaran. Bruk! Pintu terbuka lebar. "Asuma-Sensei" teriak Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Ternyata kalian disini ya? Ikut aku kalian akan mendapat hukuman yang pas." Asuma-sensei,ternyata mencari murid-muridnya yang hilang entah kemana ini. Karena tidak masuk ke kelasnya. Pasti ia memberikan tugas yang banyak di kelas sehingga punya waktu untuk mencari Naruto dan Shikamaru. Asuma-sensei menyeret mereka ke depan kelas untuk dihukum. Dua ember dan kaki diangkat. Hukuman yang menyebalkan. "Naruto kau harus membayar semua ini." Naruto hanya tertawa menganggap dirinya tak bersalah.

-0-

Sepulang sekolah, seorang wanita surai hitam berlari-lari di lorong. Kecepatannya pun lumayan tinggi, untung saja ia tak terpeleset. Bruk! Pintu kelas bergeser. Minami memasuki kelas Hinata, Hinata baru bersiap hendak pulang. "Hinata… Hinata… kau tak apa?" Minami sungguh tergesa-gesa bahkan rambut rapinya itu telah berantakan bagai diterpa badai.

"Aku baik-baik saja Minami." Keadaan nya nampak pucat dengan sedikit sembab. "Apa yang terjadi. apa ini berkaitan dengan Naruto? Apa si bodoh itu melukaimu?" Minami sungguh penasaran apa yang terjadi. Tapi, Hinata hanya terdiam, ia menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Hinata. Akan ku pastikan kau baik-baik saja sampai rumah."

Selama perjalanan tak ada yang bicara. Minami bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Jika asal berkata bisa bisa ia menyakiti hati Hinata tanpa ia tau. "Etto… Hinata sebenarnya masalah ciuman itu Naruto tak sengaja. Ia benar-benar mabuk saat itu dan tak sadarkan diri. Aku yakin semua ini terjadi pasti karena kesalahanku kan? Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku sungguh menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal."Surai hitamnya berterbangan. Ekspresi di wajah Hinata tak berubah. Malah, bulir air di ujung matanya tak kuasa ia tahan.

"Hinata... " Minami berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Minami bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hinata terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini. Minami memutuskan untuk memeluknya. Hinata pun tak menolak saat di peluk. "Menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang." Minami mengusap kepala Hinata. Lagi-lagi mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Aku sangat menyayanginya Minami. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada karya-karya nya. Aku siap menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Tapi, mengapa dia mengabaikanku saat aku tau keadaan nya telah baik-baik saja." Terisak. Suaranya agak tak jelas di dengar karena dihiasi tangis dan suaranya yang tiba-tiba serak.

"Naruto juga menyayangimu Hinata. Untuk apa ia menyatakannya perasaannya kepadamu, memberikan begitu banyak kejutan, jika ia tak menyayangimu." Ucap Minami berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Tapi, tapi, mengapa ia mengabaikan ku dan bersikap dingin padaku pagi ini."

"etto.. soal itu sebenarnya aku tak tau kenapa? Padahal semalam ia bilang akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Ayolah Hinata.. mungkin ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman." Sebenarnya Hinata juga percaya bahwa Naruto menyayanginya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dan beberapa nasehat Minami. Hinata mulai membaik.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa, istirahat yang cukup ya Hinata." Hinata tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata tersenyum hari ini. Mungkin beban nya sedikit berkurang.

-0-

"Lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan. Bodohnya diriku. Mungkin jika aku jadi Hinata, aku akan mengutuk seseorang bernama Naruto uzumaki." Naruto menyesali kesalahannya sejak tadi. Suasana rumah Naruto tetap sepi, sudah beberapa minggu ini, ayah dan ibu nya belum juga pulang. Karena ayah Naruto ada pekerjaan di luar negeri dan cukup lama, Kushina Uzumaki, ibu Naruto juga ikut di bawa oleh ayahnya. Alhasil ia selalu sendirian di rumah.

"Haaah… Bagaimana ya caranya ayah mendapatkan ibu dulu. Pasti penuh perjuangan juga." Naruto masih mengkhayal. Menerawang, dan berimajinasi. Kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Bruk! Tap! Tap! Seseorang mendobrak pintu dan melangkah dengan menghentak seperti kawanan gajah yang ingin mengamuk. "Hey Naruto bodoh… apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hinata? Apa kau hanya bisa menyakiti perasaan wanita saja? Kau tau Hinata menangis seharian di sekolah hingga membuat matanya sembab." Naruto terlonjak. Tiba-tiba Minami masuk marah-marah bagai ibunya yang sedang mengamuk. "Apa? Menangis seharian? Apa sebegitu parahnya kelakuan diriku tadi pagi?"

Minami menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan mulai menjambak Naruto. "Hey, kau kira apa yang telah kau lakukan Naruto bakaaa.."

"S-sakit Minami. A-apa yang kau lakukan." Minami masih tak bisa berhenti menjambak Naruto. Bisa-bisanya ia seperti orang tak bersalah. Minami mendorong Naruto keluar rumah dan melemparkan sebuah jaket. "Pergi lah meminta maaf pada Hinata. Jangan pulang sampai kau mendapatkan maaf darinya." Bruk!

"Heeee..."

-0-

Malam ini, cuaca lumayan dingin. Angin tertiup lumayan kencang. Seorang pria pirang mencoba menggosok-gosokan tangannya agar dapat membuatnya hangat. Ia terduduk di taman sepi beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Tak ada kendaraan berlalu lalang. Warga sekitar pun hanya sedikit yang melewati tempat itu. Naruto masih berpikir bagaimana ia harus meminta maaf pada Hinata. Lagi-lagi angin bertiup kencang membuat Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sialnya Naruto hanya memakai celana pendek selutut. Mungkin ini memang hari sialnya.

Lampu taman berkedap-kedip membuatnya semakin redup. Matanya kosong menatap pohon sekitar. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika ia pulang, Naruto yakin Minami tak akan mengijinkannya masuk. Andai ibu dan ayahnya sudah pulang mungkin ia bisa dengan tenang masuk ke rumah tanpa mendapat omelan panjang lebar dari Minami. "Kurasa aku akan sakit besok, Minami benar-benar kejam."

Pluk! Sekaleng minuman hangat telah menempel di pipi Naruto. "Eh?" Naruto menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Gadis yang sangat di kenalnya telah duduk di sampingnya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Rambut panjangnya tetap rapi, mengkilat bagai berlian. Wajahnya yang mulus semakin cantik di lihat saat malam hari terkena cahaya bulan. "Kau akan sakit jika duduk di luar dalam cuaca seperti ini." Ucap gadis itu lembut. Senyumnya tak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu. Tetap menawan hingga membuat hatinya menjadi hangat.

"Hinata.." tiba-tiba air mata Naruto berlinang dan memeluk Hinata dalam sekejap. Hinata terdiam tak menolak untuk di peluk tapi tak juga merespon pelukan Naruto, tangannya tetap berada di samping tak ingin mengusap punggung Naruto. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku telah menyakitimu. Hinata, apa kau bersedia memaafkanku?" Hinata tak menjawab. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto benar-benar tak bisa membaca ekspresi Hinata.

"Aku tau, Naif sekali diriku berharap kau akan memaafkan ku. Pasti tidak akan, aku tau. Kesalahanku begitu fatal. Aku begitu membuatmu terluka." Naruto sedikit kecewa. Atau mungkin benar-benar kecewa. Sejak pertama melihat Hinata. Ia ingin sekali selalu berada di sisinya. "Naruto..." ucapannya begitu lembut bagai malaikat. Naruto benar-benar menyukai suara Hinata. Sangat indah. Setelah seminggu lamanya ia tak bertemu dan mendengar suaranya itu sangat membuatnya senang.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Naruto terbelalak. Naruto tak bisa melihat mata Hinata matanya tertutup poni depannya. "Apakah aku masih berhak untuk berkata aku mencintaimu setelah aku menyakitimu Hinata? Apakah aku bisa mencintaimu lagi?"

"Jawab pertanyaan ku Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata." Naruto menjawab dengan tegas dan tekadnya. Seluruh perasaannya ia coba keluarkan dalam kata-katanya. "Terimakasih." Hinata menghambur memeluk Naruto. Suaranya agak serak terdengar di telinga Naruto. Naruto masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pelukan Hinata makin erat. "Syukurlah aku masih bisa berbicara padamu seperti ini Naruto." Hinata menangis.

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu Hinata. Kau masih mau bicara dengan ku. Sebenarnya aku takut, sangat takut kau tak ingin menemuiku lagi. Aku takut kau membenciku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Membuatmu khawatir selama seminggu. Aku sempat bertanya pada diriku. Pria macam apa sebenarnya aku?" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Kepalanya menggeleng, dan lagi senyumnya merekah. "Tak apa, aku sudah memaafkan mu Naruto. Aku sungguh senang kita masih bisa bertemu dan bicara seperti ini."

Hinata mengambil sepotong kain, tangannya mulai ia lingkarkan di leher Naruto mencoba untuk membuat si Pria kuning ini hangat. "Apa ini?" Ucapnya agak bingung. Naruto mengenakan Syal merah rajutan tangan. Sangat hangat. "Ini hadiah untukmu, aku yang merajutnya sendiri untukmu. Sebenarnya sudah ku siapkan sejak lama. Tapi tak ada waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya padamu." Sambil malu-malu Hinata tak ingin menatap wajah Naruto.

Cuaca malam ini memang cukup dingin bahkan tangan Hinata yang bersentuhan dengan Naruto terasa membeku. Naruto mulai menggapai Hinata, dan dengan perlahan mencium punggung tangan Hinata. "Hinata, bisakah aku mengulanginya sekali lagi?" Wajah Hinata agak bingung. apa maksudnya?

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu Hinata. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucapnya sambil mencium punggung tangannya lagi. Hinata tentu saja mengangguk. Dan wajah nya merona bagai tomat. "Yattaaa... akhirnya..." Naruto teriak kegirangan. Bahkan ia sampai lari kesana kemari untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya.

Jam taman menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ini waktunya mereka untuk istirahat. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Di perjalanan pun tangannya tak lepas bergandengan sedikitpun bahkan tangan yang bergandengan itu Naruto masukkan ke dalam kantung jaketnya agar lebih hangat. Dan itu lebih membuat pipi Hinata merona hebat. "Kau sangat cantik saat kau tersipu Hinata." Ledek Naruto asal. "Jangan goda aku Naruto."

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok. Aku akan menjemputmu besok. Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Tangan Hinata di lambaikan. Naruto pulang dengan hati yang sangat lega. Rajutan syal Hinata pun berulang kali di ciumnya. Bau Hinata seakan menempel di sana dan Naruto sangat menyukainya.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Pintu di buka. Minami yang telah memakai piyama telah menunggunya sejak tadi. "Apakah sebegitu lamanya kau mendapatkan maaf dari Hinata? Apa dia tak ingin memaafkanmu?" Ucap Minami serius. "Sudahlah,aku mau tidur. Setidaknya aku telah mendapatkan maafnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Minami sendirian. Di dalam kamar, Naruto senyum senyum, membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. kebahagiaannya serasa meluap tak bisa lagi di bendungnya. "Kupikir ini hari keberuntunganku." Hari sialnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat karena kejadian malam ini. Naruto akan mengingat bagaimana Hinata menerima perasaannya.

-0-

Udara pagi terasa segar, bahkan burung berkicau tak seperti biasanya. Naruto bersiap mengenakan seragam terbaiknya dan rambutnya yang tetap seperti itu walaupun disisir. Naruto menuruni tangga. Di lihatnya, Minami sedang menyusun bekal makan siangnya. Tampak ada dua bekal. Naruto tak memintanya dan tak menginginkannya. "Untuk siapa bekal yang satunya?" celetuk si pria kuning.

"Apa pedulimu? Ini urusanku." Minami mengabaikan Naruto dan pergi berangkat sekolah. Alhasil Naruto hanya bisa sarapan sendirian. Moodnya pagi ini sangatlah baik. Jelas saja. Ini hari terbaik bagi hidup Naruto. Hari pertama menjadi kekasih Hinata Hyuga. Naruto berangkat dengan langkah ringan dan ceria. Saking cerianya bahkan ia hampir melewati toko bunga yang biasa ia sambangi.

Naruto membawa sebuket bunga kecil untuk di serahkannya pada Hinata sebagai hadiah pertama di hari pertamanya menjadi kekasih Hinata.

Sebenarnya agak kecewa untuk hari ini. Hinata tak ingin di jemput karena ia tak ingin satu sekolah tau bahwa mereka sudah menjadi sepasanga kekasih dulu. Karena ia yakin, nanti penggemar Naruto akan sakit hati. Hinata memang orang yang selalu mengerti perasaan orang lain.

-0-

"Sepertinya kau mendapat kiriman bunga lagi." Ledek Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menahan godaan nya untuk Hinata. "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Bukankah kemarin kau menangis seharian." Hinata tak ingin menutupinya lagi. Sahabatnya ini harus tau apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

"Selamat Hinataaaaa..." Sakura reflek memeluk Hinata. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Sosok gadis surai Hitam telah memasuki kelas Hinata. Siap untuk mewawancara dirinya apakah teman masa kecilnya itu berhasil membuat Hinata memaafkannya. Tampak dari raut wajahnya. Minami cukup optimis dengan apa yang akan ia dengar.

"Hinata.. bagaimana semalam. Apa yang dikatakannya padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu lagi." Minami benar-benar khawatir pada Hinata. "Tenang saja Minami. Naruto berhasil mencuri hati Hinata dengan sukses." Sakura mengambil alih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minami. Minami tak bisa membendung bahagianya lagi. Akhirnya musuhnya dulu kini bisa menjadi sahabatnya, dan teman masa kecilnya telah menjadi kekasih mantan musuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke kelas nya Naruto untuk mengantarkan ini." Minama bergegas untuk pergi mengantar bekal makanan yang ia bawa. "Minami, apa itu untuk Naruto?" Minami menggeleng. "Lihat saja nanti." Ledek Minami meninggalkan mereka semua.

-0-

Tap, Tap, Tap. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" Cegah Naruto di ambang pintu. "Bukankah kau mengabaikanku tadi pagi saat ku tanya?" lanjutnya lagi. "Aku taka ada urusan dengan mu hari ini Naruto. Minggir." Minami berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto dari pintu kelas 3A. Shikamaru yang sedang duduk sambil memandangi luar jendela nampak kaget dengan kedatangan kekasihnya. "Ini ku bawakan bekal untuk mu. Makanlah." Ucap Minami meberinya dengan senyuman.

"Tunggu dulu apa ini Shikamaru..? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Minami?" semua orang nampak memerhatikan mereka. Sampai-sampai saking penasarannya Sakura dan Hinata mengikuti Minami ke kelas Naruto untuk tau apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan malas. Hal yang merepotkan jika harus menjelaskan pada orang-orang yang tak tau apa-apa ini.

"Aku adalah kekasihnya Shikamaru." Ucap Minami menggandeng Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak ingin menanggapi dan memalingkan wajahnya agar teman-temannya tak melihat. "EEEEEEHHHHH..." kaget. Seisi kelas riuh. Geger akan berita bersatunya Minami dengan Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan?" pertanyaan itu lah yang muncul pertama kali. Atau "Bagaimana bisa?" dan Shikamaru tak ingin menanggapinya.

-0-

Angin menerpa lembut surai indigo sang empunya. Pemandangan cukup indah dilihat memanjakan mata. duduk di pinggir sungai sambil mengamati matahari terbenam adalah kegiatan yang tak buruk.

"Hey, Hinata kau tau?" ucap Naruto lembut tanpa menengok ke Hinata.

"Apa?" jawabnya singkat.

"Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku sedang menulis sebuah novel untuk di terbitkan. Dan dalam beberapa minggu akan selesai. Aku juga sudah mempunyai penerbit yang akan menerbitkan novelku."

"Ah bagus sekali. Novelnya tentang apa?" Hinata agak antusias. Berniat menjadi pembaca pertama novel milik kekasihnya.

"Tentang kita pastinya." Naruto sedikit malu saat mengatakannya.

"Lalu apa judulnya?"

"When Epilog Become Prolog"

-0-

Authors Note:

Yatta... akhirnya selesai. Bagaimana? Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang ini? Gaje? Tentu saja. Plot kecepetan? Apalagi wakakak. Yang pasti aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dalam waktu yang sudah ku usahakan singkat hehe xD

Thanks to : semua silent reader yang sudah baca. Semua reader yang sudah fav, follow dan review dengan krisar yang sangat membangun.

Masih ada satu lagi multichap yang belum selesai ganbatte xD jika berkenan kalian bisa baca fic ku yang lain.

Akhir kata,

Arigatou and Jaa ne..


End file.
